La fase de luna de miel
by BTRVictoriouslover
Summary: Logan y Tori quieren tener la luna de miel de su vida. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando alguien querria arruinar el matrimonio que querían?
1. Luna de Miel

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Este trabajo no me pertenece, es propiedad de IHeartLogiebear, yo unicamente lo traduzco, por lo que no soy responsable de lo escrito en este documento, mas en cambio si lo soy de la traduccion.

Disfruten del primer capitulo llamado: Luna de miel

Tori Mitchell

Tori escribe su nombre en un cuaderno rosa. Ella se acaba de casar hace unas horas y ahora está en camino a Hawai con su nuevo esposo, Logan Mitchell. Su boda fue perfecta y ahora están fuera para celebrar su matrimonio. A Tori ni siquiera le importa que ellos son lo que algunos llamarían demasiado jovenes para el matrimonio. Tori y Logan, saben que estan preparados para ello. Además, su familia y amigos los apoyan, para que no les importan las opiniones de los desconocidos. Como siempre para sus seres queridos, son felices. En estos momentos, están en el avión a Maui, donde se alojará durante la próxima semana. Logan está dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, pero Tori se despertó hace unos veinte minutos.

Ella mira a su marido, adorando lo precioso que se ve cuando duerme. Ella llega a jugar con su pelo, riéndose cuando murmura en sueños. Le toca la mejilla, acariciando la piel suave. Ella no puede esperar hasta que se despierte, para que pueda obtener un beso. Ella no ha recibido ninguno de este chico desde hace tres horas. Ella realmente no ve llegar el afecto de él. De todos modos, ella mira a su alrededor a los otros pasajeros. Están sentados en primera clase, Es la manera más cómoda.

"Señoras y señores, abrochen los cinturones de seguridad ya que estaremos aterrizando en Maui en breve."

Tori observa como Logan se agita despierto, dándole una sonrisa.

"Es hora de que te despiertes." dice Tori.

"Muy graciosa". dice Logan, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Él la abraza y ella descansa su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos cuando él le besa la frente. Lentamente levanta la cabeza para que ella pueda mirarlo, esperando ese beso. Ella finalmente consigue lo que quiere, pero se alejan cuando notan que el avión desciende. Logan chilla y toma un abrazo de ella, recordando su secreto temor a las alturas. Tori definitivamente recuerda ahora. Durante su última gira de verano, Logan y los chicos se ponían de pie en una plataforma bastante alta y que nos llevó varios intentos hacer completamente que Logan utilizara la plataforma para ello. Tori recuerda cómo ella no pudo contener la risa durante los ensayos cuando vio a los chicos realizar "Love me, love me" y que tenían que subir y bajar de una cama elástica. Una vez, Jade incluso tuvo que subir al escenario y empujar de la plataforma a Logan, porque él no saltaba.

"Cariño, no da miedo." Ella dice que cuando el avión acelera por la pista.

"Eso es lo que piensas." -dice Logan cuando el avión se ha detenido por completo.

Tori pone los ojos a medida que comienza a recibir su equipaje de mano del compartimento superior. A continuación, en su lucha por salir del avión lleno de gente, apretando fuerte su camino a través de la multitud. Finalmente se bajan del avión y en el aeropuerto. Hmm ... Oh, tienes que conseguir tu equipaje!

Ellos van a la sala de entrega y a recojer su equipaje, entonces empiezan a caminar hacia la salida. Se les dijo que una limusina los recogeria. Efectivamente, una limusina larga y negra espera por ellos. Despues de que el chofer coloca su equipaje en el maletero, abrir la puerta y entrar en el vehículo. Tori se arrastra sobre el regazo de su marido y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándolo en un beso. Se ríe cuando le envuelve el brazo alrededor de su cintura, profundizando el beso.

La limusina se pone en movimiento y Logan aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Tori para que no se caiga. Juega con el color de la chaqueta de cuero por un par de minutos, luego se mueve fuera de su regazo para que ella se sienta a su lado. Ella entrelaza sus dedos, acurrucándose cerca de él. Sin soltar la mano de Tori, empieza a mirar a su teléfono.

La limusina pasa unos quince kilómetros más antes de llegar a la villa donde serán alojados. El conductor abre la puerta para ellos y empiezan a descargar su equipaje, dando las gracias al conductor mientras que él va a ayudar.

"Felicidades por tu matrimonio". Les dice antes de volver a meterse en la limusina.

"Um, gracias!" Tori dice, mirando como se aleja.

"Hey, vamos a llevar nuestras cosas dentro."-dice Logan, agarrando las maletas.

Ellos comienzan a tomar su equipaje en la villa, sorprendidos al ver el interior de la villa.

Wow, es tan grande y hermosa!- dice Tori

Sí, estas sin duda van a ser unas vacaciones divertidas.- responde Logan

De todos modos, comienzan a tomar sus maletas y ponerlas en los lugares adecuados. Una vez que hicieron eso, suspiran con alivio, contentos de que por fin pueden empezar su luna de miel perfecta.

"Y ahora que hemos metido las maletas ..." Logan dice coqueto, agarrando la cintura de Tori.

Ellos comparten algunos besos dulces y suaves, riendo entre cada uno. Tori, con su mano, se apoya en la parte posterior de su cuello y lo besó con pasión. Ella coloca suaves besos a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula y el cuello, riendo cuando él deja escapar un suspiro relajado. Se puede decir que él está disfrutando de esto.

Ella se aleja de su cuello, riendo cuando él se queja:

"¿Por qué te detienes?" Él le pregunta.

"Porque no me quiero quedar aquí haciendo eso cuando tenemos unas vacaciones para disfrutar." dice Tori mientras que ella le agarra la mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación. "Y toma ese chaleco!, Hace demasiado calor para una chaqueta!"

"Cuando te convertiste en mi esposa?" Logan replica en broma.

"Uh, hace cinco horas." Tori dice, golpeándole el pecho.

Logan se ríe y empuja la mano. Tori voltea los ojos y mueve su cabello antes de entrar de nuevo en su habitación, mirando a su maleta. Ella quiere ir a nadar en la hermosa piscina en la parte trasera. Y sonríe cuando ella encuentra su bikini morado, entrando en el baño privado.

Una vez que se ha cambiado de ropa y trae puesto el traje de baño, se mira en el espejo. Su pelo marrón se ve diferente de lo que hizo hace sólo unas horas atrás. Después de la recepción, regresaron a la suite donde ella y las chicas se quedaron y se enderezó el pelo rizado con la plancha. Ella amaba a su peinado de la boda, pero ella disfruta de peinados diferentes.

Tori admiro su anillo de boda, sonriendo cuando un par de brazos fuertes abrazaron su cintura desde atrás. Se inclina hacia atrás en los brazos de Logan, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Relajada, cierra los ojos, riendo cuando Logan besa en la mejilla.

"Hey, sexy lady". Él susurra, besando su oreja.

"¡Estás diciendo eso porque estoy usando un bikini!".

"Tu te vez hermosa, usando lo que sea." dice Logan, frotándose los hombros.

"Awwww," Tori dice dulcemente, volteandose para mirarlo. "Eres demasiado dulce. pero de todos modos, ponte tu traje de baño ¡Yo quiero ir a nadar en la piscina".

Logan sonríe y besa su mejilla antes de salir del baño. Ella tiene el marido perfecto, ¿sabes? Logan Mitchell es todo lo que podría desear. Es inteligente, divertido, talentoso, atlético, muy dulce, y tan lindo. Se puede ver por qué sus fans lo aman tanto. Hablando de fans, se acuerda de cómo era la vida antes de que ella haya conocido a Logan. Cat era una más de los millones de "Buscadores de", pero ahora ella está saliendo con James Diamond y Tori está casada con Logan Mitchell. Pasaron de ser fans de Big Time Rush a ser novia / esposa.

Y no nos olvidemos de lo que pasó que cambió sus vidas para siempre. La noche que se conocieron, estaban en un accidente de coche con un camión con químicos y obtuvieron superpoderes. No, Tori no está mintiendo. Esto realmente sucedió. Logan puede ver las cosas antes de que sucedan y Tori se puede subir por las paredes y techos y puede caminar a través de puertas y paredes.

"Puedes salir ahora!" Logan le dice.

Ella sale del baño y se encuentra Logan lleva su bañador blanco y gris a cuadros.

"Está bien, vamos." Dice Ella, tomandolo de la mano.

Salen del dormitorio y caminan hacia la puerta de atrás, para caminar al aire libre. De repente, Logan corre hacia la piscina y salta adentro, logrando empapapar a Tori, obteniendo su húmedo remojo. Se ríe cuando Tori se cruza de brazos y le da una mirada severa.

"Vas a mojar todos modos."-Dice tori

Logan le pide que camine hasta el borde de la piscina, extendiendo las manos. Tori suspira mientras toma sus manos, lo que le permite a Logan meterla en el estanque. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le da un beso.

"Sabes, te ves muy bien en púrpura." Él susurra en su oído.

"Y te ves bien sin camisa".

"Lo sé."

"Tranquilo, cariño".

"Lo siento."


	2. Amor verdadero

"¿Cómo está tu mamá?" Le pregunta Tori a Logan mientras se abrazan en el sofa

"Ella está buscando un trabajo y se va a crear una nueva cuenta bancaria". Logan dice en voz baja. "La policía nunca encontró el hombre."

En junio, un idiota irrumpio en la casa de su mamá y le robaron sus tarjetas de crédito, chequera y dinero en efectivo. Puesto que ella ya no tenía dinero para pagar sus gastos, tuvo que mudarse a la casa de Logan y de Tori en Los Ángeles. Pero Hasta que Logan y Tori regresen de su luna de miel, ella se queda en el 2J con Jennifer Knight, Katie, y los chicos. Ella insistía en que podía quedarse sola, pero Logan exigió que se quedara con alguien. Sí, él es la clase de un niño de mamá, pero no hay nada malo en ello. Su papá se fue cuando tenía sólo cinco meses de edad y Logan es el orgullo y alegría de su madre. Él es la razón de que se las arreglara para mantenerse fuertes después de que su marido se fue.

"Lo siento." Tori dice en voz baja, mirando la TV.

Logan está poniendo detrás de ella su brazo. Él la besa en los hombros y frunce el ceño, pensando en lo que su mamá está haciendo en Los Angeles. Él espera que ella está bien. Después de que él y Tori se cambiaron de su traje de baño, Logan llamó al teléfono de su casa en el aparatamento 2J y contestó su mamá. Ella dijo que estába bien, pero sonaba un poco cansada. Se siente tan mal por el robo. Tori sigue diciendole que se relaje y que su mamá está muy bien. Antes de mudarse a Los Angeles, Logan intentó conseguir un trabajo en el supermercado para ayudar a su madre (Kendall también trabajó allí), pero lo abandonó después de que sus calificaciones comenzaron a bajar. Sin embargo Él se las arregló para conseguir las mejores calificaciones.

"Hey, vamos a dar un paseo!" Tori le dice, sentándose. "Las caminatas son buenas para el estrés".

"Tal vez." Suspiro Logan, poniéndose de pie.

Él estiro sus músculos cansados, riéndose cuando Tori comenzo a frotar su espalda. Extiende la mano hacia arriba y empuja el sombrero gris sobre la cabeza de Logan, jugando con su cabello. Ella le da un beso y pone una sonrisa soñadora. Mientras ella esta frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Luego se coloca el sombrero de su marido, tomandolo su mano y lo llevó hacia la puerta principal. Ella envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura y él cubre su brazo sobre los hombros de Tori a medida que empiezan a caminar. Él en serio ama su vida casado. Pese a que Sólo han estado casados durante un par de horas, a Logan le parece que el matrimonio es grande. Porque Está casado con una chica maravillosa.

"Es hermoso, ¿no es así?" Tori dice, mirando a su alrededor.

"Muy hermoso". Logan está de acuerdo, dando un apretón de hombros a Tori.

Le besa la parte superior de la cabeza, sonriendo mientras ella se acerca a él. Él toma su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto, al darse cuenta de que aún tiene que publicar una nueva foto de él y Tori en su Scuttlebutter.

"Hey, sonrie."- dice Logan a Tori

El aprieta su mejilla contra la de ella y sujeta la cámara en frente de ellos, capturando una imagen adorable de ellos. Luego lo carga a Scuttlebutter y pone su teléfono lejos. Él y Tori están a punto de seguir caminando cuando de repente alguien salta fuera de la nada. Logan deja escapar un grito agudo y se esconde detrás de Tori cuando ve a un hombre vestido con un traje de conejo.

"Saben chicos probablemente no deberían estar aquí solos." -El tipo dice con voz espeluznante.-"Podría ser un asesino serial o alguien a quien le encanta aprovecharse de adolescentes inocentes".

Con esos gritos de Logan en voz alta todos en la villa salen para ver que ocurre.

"Logie!"-Tori se queja antes de ver al idiota de conejo. "Hey, ¡¿tienes miedo de mi marido?!"

"¿Ustedes chicos están casados? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Él tiene diecinueve años y yo acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años hace tres días." Tori dice, todavía frustrada.

"Sí, los niños pueden permanecer juntos mientras estén aquí." El espeluznante conejito dice antes de saltar (Sí, en realidad se fue saltando).

Tori frunce el ceño mientras se da la vuelta, corriendo de vuelta a la villa. Cuando entran en la casa, rápidamente cierra la puerta. Ella tiene la sensación de que el tipo estaba fumando algo, lo más probable es que hubiera sido antes de acercarse a ellos, pero sus palabras todavía la tenian en desconfianza. De todos modos, ella entra a la habitación y encuentra a Logan escondido bajo las sábanas. Ella se ríe y tira de las mantas de encima. Él se queja y trata de agarrar las sábanas, pero Tori extiende a ambos lados de su cintura y le agarra las manos. Ella baja la vista hacia él, riéndose de la expresión de su rostro. Ella ama a su cara de felicidad la mayoría de veces, pero que en realidad le resulta adorable cuando se pone esa expresión grave también.

"¿Los asesinos en serie?" Susurra duramente.

"Él probablemente estaba borracho, drogado o ambas cosas."-Dice Tori, jugando con sus dedos.-"Nadie se pondría un traje de conejo en público si estubiera sobrios."

"Todavía es espeluznante." Logan murmura.

"Hey, vamos a saludar a nuestros amigos a través de chat de vídeo."-Sugiere Tori mientras le da un beso a Logan. Ella se levantó de la cama y toma su maleta de la computadora desde el piso, sentada junto a Logan. Toma su laptop y se va a la sala de chat de vídeo, feliz de ver a cuatro de sus amigos en línea. Haciendo clic en cada nombre y cuatro ventanas se abren. Pueden ver a James y Cat sentados en el sofá del 2J, Kendall y Ryleigh sentados en la cama de Ryleigh, Carlos y Stephanie sentados en una silla de jardín junto a la piscina y Beck esta con Jade y Andre en su RV.

"¿Qué pasa?"-Dice Beck, saludando a Tori.

"Hola, chicos!"-Dice Tori sonríendo.

"¿Cómo va la luna de miel?" Andre les pregunta Andre.

"Fantastica".-Les dice Tori.

"Un tipo con un traje de conejito dijo que los asesinos seriales vendrían a sacarnos!"-Dice Logan con un poco de panico aun. Tori se ríe y se tapa la boca con la mano.

"¿Él Volvio a golpear su cabeza?" Kendall pregunta, codeándose con Ryleigh.

"No, eso es lo que realmente sucedió". Tori dice extrañamente.

"Eso es preocupante".-Jade dice con indiferencia y un poco de Burla. "Es perturbador, Me gusta".

"Bueno, tambien tu eres una persona inquietante". Carlos le dice.

"Cierra la boca!"-Responde Jade

Logan se encuentra detrás de Tori y tira de ella en su regazo, sonriendo cuando ella se ríe. Por un momento, se olvidan de la conversación por vídeo y empiezan a besarse y coqueteando en voz baja. Sus amigos miran torpemente hasta que Jade se aclara la garganta, interrumpirlos. Entonces todos voltean a ver a James y a Cat, que están haciendo lo mismo.

"HEY!"-Grito Jade, parando a ambas parejas.

"Hey, no quiero interrumpir en su luna de miel chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Así que pueden irse si quieren." contesta Stephanie en un tono mas agradable.

"Sí, por favor vayanse". Jade suplica.

"Pero Stephanie tiene razón. Ustedes deberían estar disfrutando del otro. Pero fue genial que hicieran esto"

Con eso, todos cerraron las cuatro ventanas. Logan se encogio de hombros y abrazó a Tori. Probablemente todos quería estar a solas con sus parejas. Bueno, excepto por Beck y Jade. Desde que Andre está allí, en realidad no están recibiendo ningún tiempo a solas. Pero Logan sólo quiere centrarse en estar con Tori. Una vez que regresen a Los Ángeles, van a volver a su rutina diaria. Por suerte, los dos están firmados con la misma compañía discográfica, por lo que llegaran a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Lo tienen muy bien!

"Te ves muy bonita." Él dice, con la voz ahogada por la cara apoyada en su hombro.

"Y mirate." Tori rie, acariciando su mejilla. "Eres muy lindo".

Poco a poco vuelven la cabeza hacia la pantalla del ordenador, al darse cuenta de que nunca cerró el chat de vídeo. Robbie hizo clic en su nombre y pueden verlo sentado en su sofá con su guitarra. Ugh, odian esa canción estúpida sobre vidrios rotos. Por alguna razón, Robbie escribió esa canción y le encanta.

"¡Robbie!" Logan gruñe antes de hacer clic fuera de la conversación por vídeo.

"¿Quieres ver una película?"-Sugiere Tori.

"Um, claro." Contesta Logan mientras se bajan de la cama, y caminan hacia la sala de estar. Ambos obtuvieron su material lleno el día antes de la boda y cada uno tomó sus películas favoritas para llevar en el viaje.

"Yo creo que hay que ver **Just Married**". Dice Tori, mostrándole la película a Logan.

"Tori, se trata de una luna de miel que ha salido terriblemente mal." Logan le dice.

Por mucho que le gusta la comedia romántica, Está sorprendido por la cantidad de desastres que pueden hubieron en la luna de miel Tom y Sarah. Sin embargo Ashton Kutcher y Brittany Murphy eran divertidísimos.

"Pero es divertida." Tori suplica.

"Está bien." Logan suspira, sonriendo mientras abraza a Tori de su cintura.-"Espero que nuestra luna de miel no resulta así." Logan dice.

Sus brazos estan alrededor de la cintura de Tori Y Están sentados en el suelo delante del sofá Logan con Tori sentada en su regazo. Él la besa suavemente en la mejilla y cuando mira la televisión, se ríe suavemente. Sin embargo Tori se ríe mucho más que él. Ella se ríe a carcajadas a cada momento divertido, como la parte en que Tom y Sarah están sentandos en la cama y la cucaracha se está arrastrando por todo el cuerpo de Tom. Logan admite que Tom y Sarah son completamente hilarantes.

"Oh Dios mío, esto es muy gracioso". Tori se ríe, inclinándose hacia atrás en su abrazo.

Él la aprieta con fuerza y mira la TV. Tori se ríe a carcajadas y Logan gime a sí mismo despues de que besa a Tori en la mejilla. Es demasiado tímido como para ser realmente bueno en ser un idiota de sí mismo. Por supuesto, Carlos no le importa parecer estúpido delante de la gente. De hecho, él lo disfruta. Él es el comediante de Big Time Rush y los fans lo adoran por eso.

"No te rías de mí." Dice Logan, tratando de no reírse de nuevo. sin embargo La risa de Tori hace que sea difícil para él evitar sonreír.

"Pero fue lindo." Tori lo intenta calmar y lo abrazá.-"A veces he tratado de parar de reír y terminó resoplando en su lugar. Ya sabes, una vez que lo hice y Jade lo capturo en video. Ella lo publicó en su Scuttlebutter y para la proxima semana la gente me llamaba señorita Piggy. Yo, literalmente sonaba como un cerdo bebé ".

Bueno, Logan no puedo evitar la risa ahora. Tori se pone un poco molesta y golpea su hombro, riéndose de la expresión de su rostro.

"Eres un abusivo. ¡Cállate!"

"Hey, eso no está bien!"

"No me importa".

"Sí, pero yo sí." Logan sonríe.

Los Ojos de Tori se amplian y se pone de pie, riendo nerviosamente mientras Logan se pone de pie con ella. Aparentemente de la nada, ella huye de él y él va tras ella. Ella grita mientras corre a la cocina, escondida detrás de un lado de la cocina mientras Logan se encuentra frente a ella. Ella trata de salir corriendo de la cocina, pero Logan se pone al día con ella y echa los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella chilla mientras la levanta en sus brazos y la lleva a la piscina.

"Oh, no ...Logan, ¿no te atrevas!"-Advierte Tori, gritando mientras le tira a la piscina. "Logan Mitchell!"

Logan salta con ella y tira de ella en un abrazo.

"Ni siquiera estamos llevando nuestro traje de baño". Tori gimiendo.

"A quién le importa?" Logan dice, besando a su cuello. "Esto es divertido."


	3. Malas Noticias

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola chicos, espero esten disfrutando del transcurso de la historia tanto como yo. Lamento no haber podido subir capitulo antes pero eh estado un poco mas atareado de lo que yo esperaba, pero aun asi, quiero que disfruten de este tercer capitulo de la historia

Habra un gran giro en la trama y por favor dejen sus Reviws asi sabre realmente si les gusta la historia, es muy reconfortante el saber que a la gente tambien le gusta tu trabajo, sale disfruten de este capitulo _MALAS NOTICIAS_

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Tori pregunta.

Ahora, ella y Logan están en la cama, pero Logan es el único que no está tratando de dormir. Está sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, leyendo algún libro científico aburrido. Ella no podía estar interesada en las mismas cosas que el, pero aun asi ella está muy impresionada con la inteligencia de Logan. A Tori le resulta lindo cuando él está en algún libro y se niega a ser interrumpido. Tori lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla y otra vez, pero Logan no quita los ojos de la página. Así que ella está descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro, con los brazos alrededor de su bíceps. Sin embargo es más de medianoche Y Lo que deberían estar recibiendo es algo de sueño si se quieren sentir bien mañana.

"Cariño, tenemos que dormir." Dice Tori, tomando el libro de Logan.

Logan se queja mientras Tori cierra su libro, a pesar de que ella marca la página para él. Ella Va a dejar el libro a la mesa final antes de colocarse de nuevo junto a Logan, sonriéndole. Tori observa mientras élla se acurruca junto a él. Él se ríe suavemente y envuelve su brazo alrededor de Tori, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Ella entierra su cara en su cuello, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel. Si de por si, ella siempre se siente muy cómoda cuando el la abraza, por lo que Siempre le da un montón de abrazos. Se siente bien estar envuelto en los brazos de un ser querido.

"Así que ... ¿cómo te como el primer día del matrimonio?" Le pregunta Logan a Tori.

"Fue perfecto". Dice Tori, apretándole la mano.

Ella lo mira y sonríe, mirando como él cierra los ojos. Ella acaricia su mejilla y se queda mirando su rostro cansado, con la esperanza de que puedan dormir bien esta noche. Han tenido un día muy divertido. Pero Realmente hace falta ir a dormir. Ella quería ir a dormir temprano, pero Logan quería leer y Tori estaba demasiado Intranquila para dormir. Pero ahora los dos están cansados y listos para descansar un poco. Con suerte, no habrá interrupciones. Es esta noche bastante tranquila, por lo que debería estar bien.

"Sabes, deberias usar el morado más a menudo." Dice Tori, jugando con la manga de su camisa.

Logan Llevaba una camisa que se puso en algún evento al que asistió BTR. Los chicos fueron entrevistados, realizaron un par de canciones, y se les dio a cada uno una camiseta. Logan se ve adorable en la camisa. Por otra parte, él es su esposo, por lo que podría ser una opinión equivocada. Pero en serio, se ve perfecto en su opinión. Va a sonar como una gran fan cuando dice esto, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Cada vez que ella está con él, es difícil para ella dejar de mirarlo. Ahora Cada vez que ella lo mira, ella se encuentra pensando "Wow, es mi marido. Me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con él."

Él sonrie cuando Tori pone su mano en su rostro, colocando tambien su mano sobre la de ella. Ella tira de su mano y se acerca a él, enterrando su cara en su pecho, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella siente que él tambien esta envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella y sus ojos se cierran. Logan besa suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de tori y sonríe para sí misma, poco a poco a la deriva en el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tori se despierta sin Logan junto a ella. Ella frunce el ceño en confusión y se sienta, para luego levantarse de la cama. Ella agarra su bata color verde lima y sale de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina. Ella encuentra Logan, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta color negro, haciendo el desayuno. Ella sonríe mientras se acerca a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó por detrás. Tori lo besa en la nuca y lentamente se aleja. Pero de repente siente a Logan agarrando su mano y ella se voltea para mirarlo.

"Buenos días, hermosa." Dice Logan, dándole un beso.

"Estás de buen humor hoy". Tori le dice.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" Logan le pregunta, jugando con su cabello. "La vida es genial".

Tori asiente con la cabeza mientras se aprieta a la cintura de Logan, mirándolo. Tenía la frente apoyada contra el y su toque de narices, fue causa de sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellos se miran a los ojos del otro y están a punto de compartir otro beso, pero Logan recuerda lo que se supone que debe hacer. Tori frota la espalda de Logan antes de entrar a la sala de estar y sentarse en el suelo. Enciende la TV y espera a Logan, riéndose de Bob Esponja y sus locas aventuras. Por último, oye pasos que se acercaban y Logan se sienta a su lado, trayendo dos platos en la mesa de café.

"Cuando tu cocinas es lo mejor, Logie". Tori dice, comiendo un trozo de tocino.

"Hey, solo lo intento." Logan dice mientras comen juntos.

Comen en silencio. Tori agarra el control remoto y cambia el canal a _Pop Tiger TV_, preguntándose si hay alguna noticia interesante sobre alguna celebridad. Aun asi Espera que no haya nada sobre ella, Logan, o de sus amigos, al menos no ninguna mala noticia. Ellos no han hecho nada malo, pero los medios de comunicación hacen cosas para subir la audiencia si hay un día de pocas noticias. En realidad es bastante estúpido.

RIIIIIIIIING!

"Yo contesto". Dice Tori, tomando su teléfono celular. "¿Hola? ¿Trina?, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Has llamado solo para decirme que te han llegado un nuevo par de jeans? Hey, yo estaba desayunando con mi marido y me gustaría mucho si pudiéramos-Trina-Trina! ¿Qué has estado comiendo hoy? ¿Has comido más de las galletas de mamá?, Trina, no se supone que debes comer demasiadas porque te hacen hiper... Trina? Trina? ... Uf,ya porfin colgó el teléfono ".

"¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?" Logan se ríe.

"Esta de hiperactiva y quería hacerme saber que ella compró un nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros."

"Eso fue al azar." Logan dice, bebiendo de un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Trina es simplemente mas extraña que eso." Dice Tori mientras sigue comiendo.

**"NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MINUTO:. MERCEDES GRIFFIN ha sido liberada de la cárcel antes de lo acordado. Ella originalmente debia estar en la cárcel durante seis meses, pero después de su juicio ayer, el juez decidió darle la oportunidad de hacer su vida de nuevo fuera de la prisión. Informes dicen que Mercedes dice sentirse muy arrepentida después de amenazar a su ex novio Logan Mitchell y su actual Novia Tori Vega CON UN ARMA hace sólo tres meses. EL JUEZ sentía que parecía ser genuina su disculpa y merece una segunda oportunidad".**

"Juicio? Dijo Logan a murmullos, agarrando su teléfono celular.

Logan marca el número de celular de Kendall y espera a que su amigo responda, mientras que Tori frota suavemente su espalda. Ella está en shock al enterarse de la noticia, pero Logan parece sentirse aún peor. Tori tiene que mantenerlo calmado o él mismo podria causarse un ataque de pánico. Él se estresa con facilidad y Tori tiene la esperanza de que pueda mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible.

"Kendall"-Dice Logan con enojo. "Mercedes tenía su juicio ayer? Pensé que el juez iba a esperar hasta después de la boda!"

"Sí, pero nos pusimos en contacto con el juez un par de días antes de la boda y le preguntamos si podría saltar tu testimonio y el de Tori del juicio". Explicó Kendall. "No queríamos que ustedes se preocuparan acerca del juicio, mientras que estuvieran en su luna de miel. El juez dijo que estaba bien y decidió que el juicio seria un poco antes. El cambio fue una cosa de última hora, pero nos decidimos a hacerlo mientras ustedes están disfrutando de la luna de miel. No te asustes, hombre. "

"Amigo, está siendo puesta en libertad!" Logan susurra con fuerza mientras camina hacia su habitación y de Tori. "Ella esta loca!"

Tori se preocupa por Logan a veces. Él es tan dulce, lindo y divertido, pero él entra en pánico muy fácilmente. Y Ella desea que él se relaje, ¿sabes? Ella tambien está molesta porque Mercedes va a ser liberada, pero ella no entra en pánico. Ella tiene la sensación de que la cárcel le ha enseñado una lección a Mercedes, por lo que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, Ella desea que Logan entienda esto. De todos modos, ahora que ha terminado su desayuno, decide ir a ver cómo estaba. Ella camina hacia el dormitorio, tratando de alcanzar el picaporte. Ella la abre y encuentra a Logan sentado contra la cabecera, obviamente estresado.

"Hey", dice mientras se sienta a su lado. "Tienes que relajarte."

"¿Cómo puedo relajarme cuando la chica que intentó matarnos está siendo liberada de la cárcel?" Logan murmura, frotándose las sienes.

"Relájate". Tori suplica, besando su mejilla. "No eres divertido cuando estás estresado".

"No seas mala". Logan dice, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, no lo eres!" Tori se ríe, sentada en su regazo. "Así que quiero que te anímes y te calmes, para que podamos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones."

"Creo que puedo intentarlo". Logan dice en voz baja, tirando de ella en un abrazo. "Pero no será fácil."

"Confía en mí, Logie". Tori sonríe. "Voy a hacer que sea más fácil".

**Dejen sus comentarios**


	4. Sorpresa Inesperada

**Nota del autor: **Hola chicos, bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de la historia, Se que en el capitulo pasado hubo una gran sorpresa, pero en este capitulo definitivamente habra un gran cambio, Algo aparece de la nada pero asi lo consideró correcto el autor de esta obra IHeartLogiebear y esto lo hara mas dramatico...

Bueno disfruten el cuarto capitulo llamado Sorpresa inesperada

* * *

Tori frunce el ceño mientras se mira a sí misma en el espejo. Desde que ella se puso esa camiseta ajustada, se puede notar fácilmente que acaba de ganar unos kilos. Sólo se dio cuenta hace unos minutos cuando ella se iba a cambiar de su traje de baño. Tori se sorprendió al ver que parecía un poco ... más pesada?. No era grasa ni un gordito, sólo aumento de peso levemente. Sin embargo ella está confundida. Ella no come demasiado, lo cual suele ser la causa del aumento de peso. Tori come algunos dulces que engorden de vez en cuando, pero no lo suficiente como para que aumente de peso. Caramba, esto es tan frustrante. ¿Por qué no podía haberse dado cuenta antes? Ella podría haber llevado una dieta antes de la boda!

"Logan, ven aquí."-Dice Tori torpemente.

"¿Qué pasa?"-Logan le pregunta al entrar en el baño.

"¿Me veo como que he subido de peso?" Ella le pregunta con preocupación.

"No." Logan dice, confundido.

A continuación, Tori lo mira, al ver que él está comiendo unos Cheetos. Ella puede oler el bocadillo casi de inmediato y se siente con náuseas, cayendo rápidamente en frente del inodoro. Ella vomita, Y no presta atención cuando Logan se arrodilla a su lado. Él le susurra a Tori, tiene el pelo de ella hacia atrás con una mano, y con la otra mano frota su espalda. Ella tose y vomita hasta que no queda nada, gimiendo mientras ella vomita. Se da la vuelta y suspira mientras él la detiene en su abrazo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Nena, ¿qué fue eso?" Le pregunta algo confundida.

"No lo sé". Tori dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Logan le ayuda a levantarse y ella camina hacia el lavabo, agarrando su cepillo de dientes. Mientras se lava los dientes, Logan frota sus hombros y se le queda mirando con preocupación. Ahora se siente mal porque ella probablemente tenia miedo. Por supuesto, él lee muchos libros de medicina, por lo que debe ser capaz de entender por qué se enfermó. Desde luego no lo entiende ya que Ella se ha sentido muy bien hasta ahora y que en realidad no ha prestado atención a la cantidad de peso que ha ganado o perdido.

"Yo no traigo mis libros de medicina." Logan suspira. "Pero puedo hacer una investigación en mi laptop."

"Gracias, cariño." Tori dice suavemente, besando su mejilla antes de caminar hacia la cama. Agarra una edicion de la revista Tigre Pop de la mesa junto a la cama y se sienta en ella, mientras Logan agarra su laptop. Se sienta a su lado y ella se acerca a él, sonriendo al ver en su foto como fondo de pantalla. Fue tomada en el backstage de los Platinum Music Awards del mes pasado. Cat estaba tomando fotos para su libro de recuerdos y se las arregló para atrapar a Logan y Tori en medio de un beso. Cuando les mostro la foto, pensaron que era linda y Tori le preguntó a Cat si se la podia enviar por correo electronico.

"Hey, alguien está en el Videochat." Logan murmuro, haciendo clic en el enlace que aparecio poco despues. James y Cat que estan sentados en el suelo de su dormitorio, comiendo lo que parece ser pastelitos rojo terciopelo. Tori mira y saluda con torpeza. Ambos están sonriendo y ella no tiene idea de por qué. Son tan adorables, pero son una pareja muy extraña. Son perfectamente compatibles, pero ... ya sabes ... son simplemente una locura.

"Holis!" Cat dice antes de reírse.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Logan les pregunta.

"Tu madre hizo pastelitos rojo terciopelo!" James dice con entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Logan le pregunta de repente. Tori suspira mientras pone su revista abajo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Ella está bien." Cat dice alegremente. "Además, la vida en el palm woods es tan impresionante! Incluso creo que Bitters y yo nos estamos haciendo amigos! Yo estaba hablando con él esta mañana y me dio una Paleta!"

"Sí, pero con la condicion de que lo dejaras en paz." James sonríe.

"Oh no, él me hubiera dicho si quería que me fuera!" Cat ríe.

"Cat, bebé, él si te lo dijo". James le recuerda. "Él dijo:" Si te doy una paleta, ¿me dejas en paz? "

"Oh, sólo estaba bromeando". Y Cat se vuelve a reir. James suspira profundamente y agarra otro pastelito.

"Hey, escuchen la nueva canción de Cat y Ryleigh Nos recuerda a ustedes." Dice James y pone un CD en el estéreo. "Suenan increíble".

(se escucha "Us Against The World" por Mitchel Musso y Katelyn Tarver)

"Es Realmente buena." Tori le dice mientras juega con el pelo de Logan.

"Pero ¿por qué graban sin mí?" Logan les pregunta.

"Vamos a grabar con tu voz cuando Tori y tu vuelvan a casa la próxima semana." James le dice. "Gustavo aún cree que puedo ser una simple cancion".

Tori sonríe mientras agarra su revista de nuevo y volver a abrirla. Le gusta mucho la nueva canción y ella no puede esperar a que su tour comience . Es la primera gira de Victorious y Big Time Rush va a ser el acto de apertura. Gustavo planea todo, lo que es realmente impresionante, también. Fuegos artificiales, luces de colores, una máquina de humo, coreografía impresionante, y todas esas cosas buenas. Va a ser un espectáculo muy grande. Han estado ensayando y la gira comenzará en un par de semanas más. Tori es tan emocionada!

"Hey, voy a buscar otra foto de ustedes!" Cat dice con entusiasmo. "Ya tengo algunas muy adorables de mí y James, Kendall y Ryleigh, Beck y Jade"

"Cat, vamos a darles un poco de privacidad".James dice antes de mirar a la pantalla. "Así que ... nos vemos más tarde!"

La ventana se cierra cuando James hace clic en Salir del chat de vídeo. Logan continúa buscando información sobre el problema de tori. Ninguno de los dos entiende realmente lo que sucedió sólo hace unos minutos, pero tiene que haber una razón. Sí, Tori se dio cuenta de que su vestido se sintió un poco apretado el otro día, pero en realidad no cuenta porque estaba demasiado emocionada por la boda. Y tal vez su sentido del olfato ha sido un poco más fuerte últimamente, pero eso no quiere decir nada! Algunas personas sólo tienen un sentido del olfato más fuerte que los demás.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Ella le pregunta.

"Yo creo". Logan dice en tono preocupado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Tori le pregunta.

"Las náuseas y aumento de peso son signos de embarazo." Logan le dice.

"¿Podemos comprar una prueba en cualquier lugar?" Tori le pregunta nerviosamente.

Ella se niega a creer que está embarazada hasta que tome una prueba. Y si lo es, están en serios problemas. Por un lado, está el que son famosos y que sólo se puede imaginar lo que los medios de comunicación podrían pensar. Además, pueden estar casados, pero siguen siendo muy joven. Por no hablar de que tienen la gira proximamente! Tori espera que ella no esté embarazada. Le encantaría tener hijos cuando sea mayor, pero ella no está definitivamente lista para un bebé en estos momentos. Además, ella y Logan se acaba de casar y ella sabe que el bebé lo podria cambiar todo.

"Sí". Logan dice en voz baja, bajando de la cama. "Vamos".

Tori de mala gana toma la mano de Logan para salir de la habitación. Tori agarra su chaqueta del sofá y se desliza, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Logan. Ella se ve seriamente esperanzada de que no esté embarazada. Una vez más, ella definitivamente quiere tener hijos en el futuro, pero no ahora. Ella es demasiado joven y que ya han sido criticados por casarse muy jovenes, por lo que sólo se puede imaginar cómo reaccionarían a un embarazo. Ya sea que estén casados o no, no importa. Si Tori está embarazada, siguen siendo padres adolescentes. Los medios de comunicación no son demasiado amables con los padres famosos adolescentes. Es probable que, Tori y Logan se critiquen por ser un mal ejemplo para los jóvenes seguidores.

"Va a estar bien." Logan susurra suavemente, dándole un abrazo. Tori suspira, ya que caminaran por la carretera. Podían llamar a un taxi para recogerlos, pero la tienda de conveniencia está a poca distancia a pie.

Entran en la tienda de conveniencia y Tori pasa inmediatamente a las pruebas de embarazo. Mira a las diferentes opciones hasta encontrar la mejor, llevándola a la caja. Se da cuenta de que el cajero esta mirando con simpatía y evita por completo la mirada de la mujer. Ella tranquilamente da las gracias al cajero, toma la bolsa pequeña, y va directamente a la puerta donde Logan la espera.

No puedo creer esto! Ella no está lista para ser madre todavía. Ella tiene una carrera que ella ama y a la que no quiere renunciar. Ella se está volviendo loca!

"Creo que deberíamos terminar con esto". Ella traga saliva, sonriendo suavemente mientras Logan la besa. Luego se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta.

* * *

"Sabes, creo que serías una gran madre". Logan susurró, tratando de consolar a Tori.

"Supongo". Tori responde.

Están sentados en el piso del baño, a la espera de los resultados de Tori. Ella está sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Logan y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de ella. En secreto no está de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir. Sí, ella sería una gran madre en unos cuantos años más, pero no a su edad actual. ¿Quién quiere ser madre a los dieciocho años? No es como si ella realmente sabe lo que está haciendo. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé. Ella está perfectamente contenta con ser la esposa de Logan y ninguno de ellos quiere un hijo en estos momentos.

"Hey, creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente." Logan susurra. Tori nota que Logan está nervioso. De todos modos, ella de mala gana alcanza la prueba y cierra los ojos, luego los abre de nuevo y mira a la prueba. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras le pasa el examen a Logan, quien lo mira. Ella tiene que intentar mucho para no llorar. Esto no es bueno. Sus carreras se podrian estancar.

"Estás embarazada". Logan dice, con la voz temblorosa.

Tori gime y siente a Logan abrazándola de inmediato. Se da la vuelta y lo mira con lágrimas en sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas también. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienza a llorar en silencio, sintiéndose tan mal cuando siente las lágrimas de Logan que mojan la correa de su camiseta sin mangas.

"Mire, podemos salir de esto." Logan dice débilmente mientras él se retira, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Tenemos carreras, Logan". Tori dice entre lágrimas. "Somos modelos a seguir para millones de niños pequeños. Cuando los medios se enteren, vamos a estar más que acabados! ¿Qué pasa si Griffin corre a BTR y a Victorious de la discográfica?"

"Hey,"-Logan dice en voz baja. "Él no nos va a correr. Nuestras carreras están bien. Puede que tengamos que hacer frente a algunos críticos, pero no creo que eso vaya a ser suficiente para que nos corra Griffin."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Tori le pregunta mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

"Lo sé." Logan murmullos, abrazándola. "Hey, vamos a disfrutar el resto de nuestra luna de miel, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tori Suspira y asiente, sonriendo débilmente mientras Logan la besa en la mejilla.

Ellos terminan yendo a la playa y se sientan en una manta juntos. Ellos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para simplemente disfrutar el hermoso día, pero es un poco difícil cuando tienen un embarazo en sus manos. Tori se acaba de graduar de la Preparatoria hace un poco menos de dos meses y ella ya está embarazada. Ella y Logan no querían niños todavía. Ellos no están listos para una responsabilidad tan grande, pero está sucediendo. Tori incluso pensó en otra razón para preocuparse. SUS PADRES! Ellos estaban bien con que ella se casara, pero ninguno de ellos aprueba el embarazo adolescente.

Tori sabe de un par de madres adolescentes en la escuela y que son chicas muy dulces, pero siempre se dijo que no quería encontrarse a sí misma en su posición. Ella quería ser de mayor edad y casada por un tiempo antes de tener hijos.

"Tu sabes, que quiza esto no tiene porque ser algo malo." Logan dice, dando vuelta sobre su costado.

Tori le da una mirada incrédula, suspirando mientras se toca el estómago. Ella no sabe muy bien qué pensar. Ella realmente piensa que es mejor esperar antes de tener hijos, pero parece que van a ser padres antes de lo que esperaba. Sabe que sus padres van a estar locos y ella no está segura de cómo va a reaccionar la madre de Logan. ¿Qué hay de sus amigos? ¿Qué pasa si su amistad termina siendo afectada por esto? Van a estar encerrado en casa con un bebé mientras sus amigos salen y pronto todos simplemente se alejaran!

"Sí, lo es." Tori responde. "Sólo hemos estado casados durante un par de días y ya estamos tratando con esto. Y casi se puede estar seguro de que mis padres van a lanzar un ataque. Tal vez tu mamá y Jennifer serán de apoyo, pero todo el mundo va a actuar todo extraño a nuestro alrededor. "

"Mira, estamos en un aprieto, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no debemos tratar al niño como si fuera un error."-Logan le dice. "Debido a que no lo es. No creo que cualquier bebé sea un error."

"Lo sé." Tori dice en voz baja. "Solo que estoy realmente asustada sobre lo que vaya a suceder."

"Tu no tienes por que estarlo."-Logan dice, besando su frente. "Porque me tienes aqui, contigo".

Tori finalmente sonríe y toma su mano, riendo cuando él la besa en la mejilla. Este chico sí que sabe cómo hacer que ella sonria, incluso cuando está molesto.

* * *

WOW que cambio ¿Verdad? jaja, pues definitivamente concuerdo con el autor, el embarazo fue algo aprecido casi de la nada, pero como ya les habia dicho, como que le da un poco de suspenso a la historia ¿no creen?

Pero bueno, dejen sus reviews para saber que les parece la historia :D

Cancion: "**Us Against The World" -Mitchell Musso and Katelyn Tarver**


	5. No eres bienvenida

Tori y Logan están abrazados juntos en la cama. Logan tiene su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, mirando a la niña dormida. Está tan asustado como lo esta Tori, pero tal vez un bebe será algo bueno para ellos. Han hablado de tener hijos en el futuro. Pueden convertirse en padres antes de lo que había planeado, pero eso no es tan malo. Logan odia que Tori se estrese mucho. Ella parece tan aterrorizado por la idea de ser una madre joven, mientras que Logan trata de ver el lado positivo. Él y Tori, ambos llenos de amor, por lo que Logan en realidad esta un poco feliz. Él se sorprendió al principio, pero se está empezando a sentir muy bien acerca de la situación. Bebé Mitchell ... En realidad es bastante emocionante.

Logan Frunce el ceño cuando los ojos de Tori se abren y ella se sienta, mirando con preocupación.

"Oí pasos". Tori dice ansiosamente.

"Hey, voy a comprobar". Logan dice suavemente, levantandose de la cama.

Suavemente la obliga a tumbarse hacia abajo, besando su frente. Poco a poco sale de la habitación y mira alrededor de la villa, con el ceño fruncido. Él no ve nada en absoluto. ¿Que es lo que habra escuchado Tori?. Por lo que él puede decir, no hay nadie más aquí. Pero tal vez mire a su alrededor un poco más, Ya sabes, por si acaso. Tori no va a descansar hasta que ella sepa que no hay nadie más aquí. Y puesto que está embarazada, es importante para Logan que Tori se relaje y descanse. Él tiene que asegurarle que estan perfectamente seguros.

Pero de repente ogan oye pasos también. Se vuelve cada vez más confuso esto a medida que camina a la cocina, abriendo poco a poco un cajón. Él agarra un cuchillo y se arrastra alrededor de la casa, sin ver a nadie en la cocina o el cuarto de estar. Él cree que el ruido pudo haber provenido de una de las otras habitaciones. Camina hacia la habitación contigua a la suya y de Tori, de mala gana pone un pie adentro. Apenas se las arregla para contener un grito al ver una figura femenina de pie en medio de la habitación. Él sostiene el cuchillo, dispuesto a luchar, cuando la chica de repente se da la vuelta. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y deja caer el cuchillo.

"¿Mercedes?" Prácticamente grita.

"Logie Yo no tenía idea de que Tu y Tori se alojaban aquí!" Mercedes dice, abrazándolo. "Yo sólo venía a Hawai para unas vacaciones después de aquel drama de la cárcel y estoy buscando un lugar para alojarme mientras estoy aquí. Estoy pensando en alojarme en una villa, pero yo quería ver una antes de tomar cualquier decision. ¿Cómo va su luna de miel? "

"Mercedes, fuera." Logan dice con severidad-. "Lo digo en serio, quiero que te vayas."

"Oh, lo siento!" Mercedes dice, acariciando su brazo. "No quiero abusar de su tiempo especial con su esposa. Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé".

"¿Cómo sabes que Tori está embarazada?" Logan dice extrañamente.

"Yo iba a tirar un chicle de distancia, en uno de los botes de basura y me encontré con una prueba de embarazo." Mercedes le dice. "Ustedes dos serán buenos padres."

"¡Fuera!" Logan dice con enojo, agarrándola del brazo. Él la arrastra fuera de la habitación y hacia la puerta principal, empujando la puerta abierta. Él la empuja fuera y le da una mirada asesina antes de cerrar la puerta. Sólo para estar seguro, él pone seguro a la puerta. No puedo creer que Mercedes acaba de entrar en su villa.

Por alguna razón, él tiene la sensación de que Mercedes aqui, significaria más problemas. Por otra parte, tal vez la cárcel le enseñó una lección. Pero so lo duda Logan. Alguien como Mercedes Griffin no va a cambiar durante la noche. Ella es una mala noticia y siempre lo será.

"Nena, ¿quién era ese?" Tori le pregunta en voz baja. Logan se da la vuelta para encontrar a Tori que estaba cerca.

"No quiero preocuparte." Logan dice suavemente, abrazandola por fin.

"Dime". Tori suspira.

"Bien". Logan dice, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. "Pero vamos a sentarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Tu necesitas descansar".

Se la lleva al sofá y se sientan.

"Fue Mercedes". Logan dice en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla.

"¡¿Qué?!" Tori dice, presa del pánico.

"Oye, está bien." Logan dice, tirando de ella en un abrazo. "Le hice salir".

Él la besa mientras Tori observa. Realmente odiaba decirle que Mercedes se encontraba en Maui con ellos, pero Tori preguntó! Y Logan odia mentirle. Él sólo espera que no se preocupe demasiado. El estrés no es bueno para el bebé. Pero ahora que Tori sabe acerca de que Mercedes esta cerca, ella va a estar pensando en ello sin parar. Bueno, a menos que Logan pueda encontrar una manera de mantenerla distraida para la semana que viene. Una vez que regrese a Los Ángeles, que puedan concentrarse en su música y que pueden empezar a planificar para la llegada de su pequeño ángel. Tiene que haber una manera de mantener la calma hasta que vuelvan a casa.

"Será mejor que nos dejen en paz." Tori murmura.

"Me aseguraré de que no nos molesta". Logan le asegura. "Y si ella se mete con nosotros, voy a llamar a la policía."

"Está bien." Tori dice en voz baja, de pie.

Ella camina a la cocina y toma una botella de agua de la nevera. Logan va a la otra habitación y recoge el cuchillo del suelo, llevándolo de vuelta a la cocina y ponerlo en su lugar. Luego abraza a Tori de la cintura desde atrás, frotando suavemente su cabeza. Vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado para que ella y Logan se puede ver entre sí, sonriendo. La besa y le da otra sonrisa.

"¿Quieres ir a nadar?" Él le pregunta.

"Por supuesto". Tori dice, dándose la vuelta y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

_**Una hora más tarde**_

"Sabes, desde que asumí lo de la prueba de embarazo, me he vuelto más consciente de lo repugnante que me veo en un traje de baño". Tori dice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Logan.

"No digas eso". Logan dice con severidad, dándole un beso. "Te ves hermosa".

Él la levanta en sus brazos y la mira a los ojos. Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro desnudo, cerrando los ojos. Él puede decir que ella está cansada y ya que es después de la medianoche, probablemente debería volver a la cama. Así que se la lleva hacia los escalones de la piscina, para salir de ella. Él la pone abajo y ambos se secan con las toallas de playa antes de caminar hacia el interior para tomar una ducha.

Después de que se ducharon, regresan a la cama. Tori se queda dormida casi de inmediato, pero Logan tarda un poco más. Él la observa durante un rato, todavía pensando en Mercedes. ¿Por qué vino a Maui, sabiendo que Logan y Tori están aquí? ¿Por qué está tan obsesionada con ellos? Y ella no parece importarle que ella sólo fue liberada de la prisión hace unos dias. Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que Logan está asumiendo. Podría estar equivocado. Por todo lo que sabe, ella realmente puede sólo estar buscando un lugar bonito para pasar unas vacaciones después de la experiencia de la cárcel entera. Sólo parece extraño que ella escogió el mismo lugar que Logan y Tori.

Por último, se queda dormido.

* * *

"Mercedes se encuentra en Maui? Logan, tienes que llamar a la policía!" Kendall le dice.

"Pero no tenemos pruebas de que ella está aquí para meterse con nosotros". Logan dice, dando vueltas por la cocina. "Tori y yo estamos tratando de disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones y no preocuparse de Mercedes."

"Sí, pero tu sabes que no se puede confiar en ella." Kendall le advierte.

Logan suspira profundamente y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Él entiende totalmente lo que Kendall está diciendo, pero él no puede salir a acusar a Mercedes de algo cuando no tienen pruebas sólidas. Él ha leido lo suficiente para saber que no hay ningún caso a menos que haya pruebas. Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. A partir de ahora, a pesar de que Logan odie decirlo, Mercedes es inocente.

"Tu sabes, que ella tiene un historial de problemas psicológicos". Kendall dice con calma.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque Griffin nos dijo." Kendall responde. "Me dijo que por fin obtener la ayuda que necesita. Dijo que ella tiene un historial de problemas mentales, pero nunca pensé que era algo serio. Pensó que se trataba de la ansiedad y la depresión, así que le dieron algunos medicamentos. Sin embargo, ella fue diagnosticada con trastorno bipolar, mientras estaba en la cárcel. Su terapeuta también sospecha trastorno de límite de la personalidad, pero ella quiere ver a Mercedes un poco más de tiempo antes de que haga un diagnóstico definitivo. "

Por eso es que Mercedes es completamente mental. Pensó que tal vez era mala por naturaleza, pero tiene serio problemas mentales. Ahora que lo piensa, no está sorprendido. Cuando Mercedes les mintió acerca de ser la que iba a recoger las demos, lo hizo parecer un poco ... fuera. En un momento, ella le gritaba a los chicos, y luego ella estaba coqueteando con ellos, incluso se salió de la vivienda en un momento, y luego de repente se volvió y se disculpó. Ella parece una persona muy confusa e inestable. Mercedes definitivamente tiene que buscar ayuda.

"Espero que nos deje solos, sobre todo porque Tori..."

"¿Qué?" Preguntas Kendall, sonando confundido.

"Nada". Logan le responde. "Te diré cuando vuelva."

"Um, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí". Logan dice cuando Tori entra en la cocina. Alcanza su mano y tira hacia sí, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Tori y besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Tori levanta la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Él sonríe cuando él le besa la nariz, jugando con su cabello.

"Creo quete dejare." Kendall suspira. "Pero te voy a llamar más tarde".

"Me parece bien". Logan dice. "Bye".

Luego cuelgue y Logan deja su teléfono celular en el mostrador.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" el pregunta, abrazando a Tori.

"Cansada, pero bueno." Tori dice mientras se aleja, apretando su mano.

Él se pone de rodillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, besando su estómago. Ella se ríe y juega con su pelo, mientras lo observaba. La besa en el estómago de nuevo, y se posiciona una sonrisa en su rostro. Él sabe que Tori esta muy preocupada, pero espera que pronto va a comenzar a estar emocionada por el bebé. Ellos no tienen que ver esto como algo malo. Los bebés son una maravilla! Y tener su propio será grande. Sí, va a ser difícil y puede haber algunos enemigos, pero Logan no le importa. Él y Tori finalmente se va a tener una familia propia.

"Ir a ver un poco la televisión o algo así." Él le dice a ella.

"Yo Voy a preparar el desayuno."- Contesta Tori


	6. ¡¡Protegiendote!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Que les han parecido los anteriores capitulos, espero que les hayan gustado y para no demorarlos Mas, aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo!

Disfrutenlo

* * *

"Ryleigh, tenemos un problema!" Kendall dice frenéticamente mientras se tropieza en el estudio de grabación.

"¿Qué?" Ryleigh se queja, quitándose los auriculares.

Nominaron nuestro suevo single, Make It In America Victorious Cast Ft. Big time rush, en los Platinum Music Awards. En este momento, Ryleigh esta aburrida, así que ha estado en la cabina de grabación, cantando canciones al azar. El canto es muy relajante, pero ella no puede relajarse cuando su novio suena como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Es un poco raro, porque Kendall nunca entra en pánico. Él puede estar un poco frustrado, pero nunca entra en pánico. Ella no sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido que le molesta tanto. Tal vez alguien le rompió el palo de hockey o perdió uno de sus gorros. Ugh, Ryleigh no lo sabe, pero tiene la sensación de que está a punto de averiguarlo. Así que ella se le queda mirando, esperando a que el niño hable.

"Mercedes se encuentra en Maui!" Kendall dice mientras corre a la cabina de grabación.

"¿Por qué es tan impor-" Ryleigh dice lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se llega a la conclusió oh ... Ahora, recuerda. Logan y Tori están en Maui para su luna de miel.

Vaya, Kendall no sabe porque ella no lo recordo de inmediato. De todos modos, se comprende totalmente por qué Kendall se está volviendo loco. Mercedes es una loca psicópata que necesita ser encerrada. Cuando fueron a su juicio, el otro día ... Aunque ella dijo que ha cambiado para mejor, Kendall y Ryleigh no le creyeron. Ella es una persona muy perturbada y es completamente improbable que ella vaya a cambiar durante la noche. Se tarda mucho más de sólo tres meses para que una persona de loco pase a la normalidad.

"¡No!" Ella corta su respiración.

"Uh huh!" Kendall asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ella está en el mismo lugar que Logan, así que hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal. Y no sólo hay que suponer que al poner a Mercedes y Logan en una isla no pasara nada malo! Ademas hay que pénsar, ¿Y si se trata de dañar a Tori?, Odia a Tori y a mi no me sorprendería si intentara hacerle algo a la chica! "

"Tenemos que hacer algo!" Ryleigh dice, agarrando sus hombros.

"¿Cómo qué?" Kendall susurra con dureza.

"No sé, tú eres el que viene con los planes!" Ryleigh replica.

"Uf, ya se me ocurrirá algo!" Kendall chilla antes de salir de la cabina de grabación.

Ryleigh suspira mientras se sienta en el taburete, poniendose los auriculares de nuevo. Ella espera que él piense rapido en un plan realmente bueno porque no confía en Mercedes al estar en la misma isla que Logan y Tori. Eso seguramente ella lo planeo. Todos saben que ella necesita mantenerse alejada de posibles factores desencadenantes.

* * *

"¿En Cuánto tiempo crees que subire de peso?" Tori se pregunta cuando ella y Logan estan de pie delante del espejo de cuerpo entero.

Ella tiene la parte superior de su estómago, que sigue siendo plana. Ella esta un poco hinchada, pero sigue siendo delgada. Pero no va a ser así en unos pocos meses. Además de contar a su familia y amigos, ella está también preocupada por el aumento de peso. En pocos meses, ella va a parecer una ballena. Una temperamental Y hambrienta, ballena enorme. Y es probable que la gente no sea capaz de dejar de mirarla. Se supone que el bebé es muy emocionante, pero no tanto en el proceso.

"Probablemente seis semanas". Logan dice, jugando con su cabello.

Tori tira de su camiseta hacia abajo y se da la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de logan. Ella espera que todo vaya a estar bien. Logan sigue diciéndole que todo va a estar bien, pero ella se pregunta si él tiene razón. A lo mejor va a estar bien, pero también hay una posibilidad de que todo Pueda desmoronarse.

Mercedes está en la isla con ellos y ahora Tori está embarazada, por lo que tiene mucho de qué preocuparse. Ella sabe que el estrés no es bueno para el bebé, pero ella no puede evitar preocuparse. Ella honestamente se esta volviendo loca y no sabe qué hacer. Sus padres se sentirán decepcionados, los medios de comunicación de forma automática los etiquetaran como un mal ejemplo para los jóvenes seguidores, Mercedes podría tratar de hacerle daño, y mucho más. ¿Cómo no le preocupa?

"Estoy muy preocupada por esto." Ella admite. "¿Y si no sale bien? Yo no quiero ser etiquetada como una puta porque me estoy convirtiendo en una madre a los dieciocho años. Pero eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar? Cuando el público se entere, esto automáticamente va a convertirse en otro escandalo en Hollywood. Luego me voy a tener que ir por la Jamie Lynn Spears ruta y salir de Los Ángeles. Quiero decir, ella hizo Un gran esfuerzo por para salir de Hollywood para cuidar de su hija y estoy segur de que ella no dejó que la critica la desanimara, pero a mi me encanta mi carrera! Yo no quiero renunciar a ella todavía! "

"Hey! Tori!"-Logan la interrumpe. "Vas a estar bien. Tú y yo los dos estaremos bien."

"¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?" Tori pregunta, abrazando su cintura.

"Está bien." Logan dice en voz baja, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Salen de la casa y empezar a caminar por el camino, pasando por el hermoso paisaje. Tori se pone aún más cerca de Logan, sintiéndose mucho más segura. Ellos caminan más lejos hasta llegar a la playa, donde Tori procede a darse la vuelta y besar a su marido. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de Mercedes que estaba cerca con una mirada de odio en su rostro. Tori sólo sigue besando a Logan, riendo mientras la abraza a su cintura. Ella chilla mientras la levanta en sus brazos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuello.

"Logan, bajame!" Ella se ríe.

"Está bien, cálmate". Logan se ríe, Bajandola al suelo.

"Oh, Dios mío, yo no los habia visto aquí!" Mercedes se ríe mientras camina hacia ellos.

Tori tensa y se queda detrás de Logan, con una mano agarrando a su marido, mientras que su otro brazo lo envuelve alrededor de su estómago. Logan no confía en que Mercedes Griffin esté cerca de una chica embarazada, especialmente cuando Tori es esa chica. Ella odia a Tori ya sólo por estar con Logan y ahora ella sabe que está esperando un hijo, por lo que tendrá una razón más para destruir a Tori. Si quieren que su bebé esté seguro, lo que necesitan es mantener a Mercedes y Tori tan lejos el uno del otro como sea posible.

"Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mí y mi esposa." Logan le dice. "Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te iras."

"Ustedes están siendo tan paranoicos". Mercedes les dice. "Yo no estoy aquí para hacerle daño a nadie. Sólo estoy aquí para pasar unas vacaciones agradables, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes pueden ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y yo me encargo de los mios."

"Esta bien". Logan dice amargamente antes de liderar Tori a distancia.

"¿Cuando cres que lo cumpla?" Tori se rie, agitando su cabello.

"Hey!", "No seas grosera." Logan se ríe, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella chilla y se aleja de él, chillando cuando Logan corre hacia ella y le echa los brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantándola y girando a su alrededor. Temeroso de que ella se vaya a caer, Tori se las arregla para conseguir poner sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Logan para aguantar. A medida que se voltea todavía una vez más, ella aprieta sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella sabe que él no la dejara caer, pero cuando su marido está actuando como un idiota y aterrando a los que viven fuera, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad.

"Asustada?"-Logan Sonríe.

"Cállate". Tori murmura al escuchar a Logan.

Ella juguetonamente golpea su hombro antes de agarrar su mano y llevarlo a un lugar agradable en la playa. Logan se sienta, a pesar de que no trajeron una manta, mientras que Tori se pone a su lado. Ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos, suspirando felizmente.

Pasar tiempo con Logan? Definición de Tori de la tarde perfecta.

* * *

"¡Tengo una idea!" Kendall grita mientras corre de vuelta al estudio.

Ryleigh gime mientras que ella pone su guitarra en el suelo, y dar una mirada cansada aKendall. ¿En serio? Ella no puede hacer algo de música sin interrupciones? Ella sabe que necesita un plan para proteger a Logan y Tori, pero tienen que pensar cuidadosamente antes de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Qué podría haber pensado Kendall para haber venido para arriba en un espacio tan corto de tiempo?

"¿Qué?" Ella suspira.

"Hacemos un llamado a Tren de carga y los tres Volamos a Maui." Kendall le dice.

"En serio, Tori y Logan necesitan de tres personas que los protejan!-contesta Ryleigh

Mejor aún, y si nos acompaña tren de carga. Vamos a mantenerlos seguros durante el resto de su luna de miel, entonces podemos volver a Los Ángeles de regreso y comenzar a preparnos para la gira ¡Es perfecto! "

"Kendall, no podemos volar a Maui." Ryleigh le dice. "Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. Gustavo lanzará un ataque si nos saltamos los ensayos para ir a Maui para unas vacaciones. ¿Pensaste en eso?"

"Pero no son unas vacaciones!" Kendall le recuerda. "Estamos protegiendo nuestros amigos!"

Ryleigh frunce el ceño Cuando ella piensa acerca de esto. Él tiene razón. Gustavo no pondría enojarse si supiera que iban a Maui para proteger a sus amigos. Hay una chica psicópata rica que probablemente todavía quiere hacerles daño. ¿Cómo pueden simplemente sentarse y no hacer nada? Tienen que asegurarse de que sus amigos sobrevivan a una semana en Maui con Mercedes Griffin!. En la audiencia, Ryleigh sinceramente pensó que la disculpa de Mercedes no era más que un montón de mentiras. Incluso mirando, Ryleigh podía sentir que ella no lo decía en serio.

"Bien". Ella le dice. "Nos pondremos en contacto con Tren de carga, para poder llegar con todos nuestros amigos juntos, Yo le escribo una nota a Gustavo, para dejarla sobre el escritorio y vaya a Maui."

"Yo sabía que ibas a ceder"- contesta Kendall

"No seas un idiota."- Reprocha Ryleigh

"Te amo".- Le contesta Kendall de nuevo

"Aww, Te amo demasiado".-Se disculpa ella


	7. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

"Shhh". Logan Murmura, Mientras acaricia el cabello de tori.

Ella está siendo golpeada con otro ataque de náuseas del embarazo y es una pesadilla... a lo grande. Logan odia verla estar tan enferma, pero ella sólo tendrá que lidiar con éso durante unos cuantos meses más. Las náuseas del embarazo por lo general desaparecen después del cuarto mes. Hasta entonces, ella va a tener que lidiar con eso. Él la va a apoyar hasta que su pequeño ángel haya nacido. El bebe esta siendo esperado, a pesar de que él o ella no ha nacido todavía. Tori sigue preocupada por estar embarazada, pero Logan va a mantener a su esposa y esta emocionado de que tienen un hijo en camino. Tori no puede estar pensando en este momento, pero ella realmente será una madre increíble. Logan ha visto interactuar a Tori con los fans al conocerla y saludarla. Ella es genial con los niños y los niños ciertamente parecen amarla. Ella va a ser una gran mamá.

"Esto es un asco!" Tori le grita, y se sentó.

"Lo siento." Logan dice en voz baja mientras suelta el pelo de tori, besándola en la mejilla mientras tira de la cadena.

Se frota sus brazos y sus hombros, mirándola de cerca. Los ojos de Tori estan llorando y el limpia las mejillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sin emabargo No puede creer que están tratando con esto en su luna de miel. Él está feliz por el bebé, pero él quiere disfrutar de sus vacaciones sin los síntomas del embarazo de Tori. Por supuesto, todavía la están pasando muy bien, pero incluso Tori ha dicho que levantarse cada día a vomitar es un dolor en el trasero.

"Hug". Tori dice, volviéndose hacia él.

Logan envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besa en la mejilla, acercándola más. Tori envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le frota su espalda. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la otra mano va a su estómago, frotándola cariñosamente. Tori lo mataría si decía esto, pero él piensa que ella va a ser tan adorable cuando ella empieze a mostrar un gran estomago. Una vez que dejan que sus amigos, familiares y medios de comunicación sepan, podran realmente empezar a disfrutar de toda la experiencia. Planean decirle a todos al regresar a Los Ángeles. En este momento, sólo quieren descansar y disfrutar de su luna de miel sin la presión de que todo el mundo los critique. Una vez que los medios de comunicación se enteren del embarazo de Tori, definitivamente habrá algunos críticos.

"Tengo que lavarme los dientes." Tori murmura.

Logan lentamente la ayuda a levantarse del suelo hacia el fregadero, besando la parte superior de su cabeza antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Se arrodilla delante de la maleta por un lado de la cama, mirando a través de la ropa. Agarra unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto negros y una camiseta blanca, cambiandose rápidamente de su ropa de dormir. Tori sale del baño y se acerca a él, abrazando su cintura. Mira hacia ella y le pasa los dedos por el pelo, sonriendo suavemente mientras ella besa su mandíbula y la mejilla.

"¿Te Quieres quedar?" Él le pregunta. "Todavía te ves cansada".

"Sí". Tori está de acuerdo.

Logan tira de las sábanas y Tori se mete a su lado. Tiran de las mantas sobre ellos y la besa en la frente. Él le da una sonrisa suave y frota su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella suspira satisfecha y se acurruca en el pecho de Logan. Pero él no es capaz de conciliar el sueño, ya que escucha que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Uf, no otra vez.

Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta principal, mirando por la mirilla. Sus ojos se abren con la sorpresa y él abre la puerta.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Le pregunta a sus amigos.

"Desde que Mercedes es una psicópata total, hemos venido aquí para protegerlos!" Andre explica.

"Incluso trajimos a tren de carga!" Dice James, señalando al hombre grande al lado de él.

"Chicos, podemos manejar esto". Logan gime mientras caminan junto a él.

No puedo creer que se presentaron en la Luna de miel de Logan y Tori. Se supone que es un momento privado para que puedan disfrutar juntos, no con otras diez personas. Además, no hay suficiente espacio para diez personas más aquí. No quiere echarlos, pero no sabe cómo van a quedarse aquí.

"Mira, sabemos que es raro que estemos aqui, pero sabemos que nos necesitan." Ryleigh le dice. "Jade puede electrocutar personas, Cat literalmente puede volar lejos, James puede hacerlos caer muy duro Y Kendall les prendió fuego"

"Oigan entiendan." Logan murmura. "Mercedes me dijo que ella no está aquí para meterse con nosotros".

"¿Y tu le creiste?" Kendall pregunta. "No es una buena idea."

Kendall tiene un punto, pero Logan no quiere pensar en las posibilidades. Él sólo quiere dejarlo ir y disfrutar de las vacaciones. Eso es todo lo que quiere. ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿No puede tener una semana en la que no haya que pensar en villanos locos?

"¿A dónde va a dormir?" Él pregunta.

"Hemos traído sacos de dormir!" Cat dice alegremente.

Ah, sí ... trajeron sacos de dormir. Wow, estaban dispuestos ciertamente.

"Bien". Él se queja. "Ustedes pueden quedarse".

"Yay!" Cat dice alegremente, de repente besa a James.

Sí, Logan tiene la sensación de que van a ver mucho de eso. Esos dos estan siempre uno encima del otro. Logan nunca ha visto a James ser así con una chica. Él ha estado con ella desde hace más de un año, al igual que Logan y Tori. Se pregunta cuándo van a decidir casarse. Tori le dijo que Cat le dijo que le gustaría casarse algún día con James, pero él sabe que James es bastante nervioso. Es casi como si tuviera miedo del matrimonio. Él no se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es.

"¿Dónde está Tori?" Carlos frunce el ceño.

"A quién le importa?" Jade le responde.

"Algunas personas se preocupan por sus amigos." Carlos replica.

Por alguna razón, él y Jade discutian mucho. Cuando se conocieron, Carlos tenía una gran atraccion por ella, pero ella siempre lo rechazó. Sin embargo Es comprensible. Ella tiene un novio. Entonces los chicos BTR empezaron a ir a Hollywood Arts y Carlos se enteró de que en realidad no esta demasiado loca para la personalidad que tiene. Ella puede estar bien a veces, pero es sobre todo un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Ella está dormida." Logan dice, agarrando un Gatorade de la nevera.

"Ya es mediodía". Kendall le dice.

"Sí, pero nos quedamos despiertos hasta muy tarde." Logan replica. No va a hablarles de su embarazo a menos que ella quisiera que él les dijera.

"Logie, ¿quién es?"

Él ve a Tori saliendo de la habitación, vestida con una túnica de color rosa peluda. Ella se ve sorprendido cuando ve a todos sus amigos de pie allí.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"-dice Tori

"Al parecer nos va a proteger de la loca de Mercedes". Murmura Logan, alcanzando su mano.

"Tori"-Grita Cat, abrazando a su amiga.

"Hey!" Tori dice, devolviendole el abrazo.

Logan se pregunta si deben informar a sus amigos de su pequeño secreto. Puede que no sea tan mala idea. Van a tener que admitirlo finalmente y debido a que sus amigos están aquí, bien podría seguir adelante y decirlo. No les gusta guardar secretos a sus amigos y esto es un secreto muy grande. Él sólo espera que no vayan a actuar extraños en ello. Sí, Logan y Tori van a ser padres, pero no van a cambiar demasiado. Ellos sólo tienen un poco mas de responsabilidad. Él no quiere que nadie los evite sólo porque tienen un hijo.

"Hey, ¿quieres decirles?" Él susurra en su oído. Tori frunce el ceño mientras ella mira el grupo.

"Um, claro." Ella suspira.

"Decirnos qué?" Beck pregunta, confundido.

"Estoy embarazada". Tori dice, tratando de no mirar nerviosa.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmura Jade. "Sólo has estado casada durante unos días y ya estás embarazada."

Tori la mira.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" Ryleigh le pregunta.

"Cerca de ... seis semanas".

"Whoa". James dice lentamente.

"Voy a ser tío!" Carlos grita alegremente, arrastrando a los recién casados en un abrazo.

"Por favor no actuen raro, ¿de acuerdo?" Logan suplica.

"Sí, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos y no queremos perderlos a ustedes." Tori está de acuerdo.

"No vamos a dejarlos". Kendall dice, dándole un abrazo.

Eso trae a Logan algo de alivio. Estaba aterrorizado de que todos le dejaran de hablar a él y Tori, pero no fue asi. Por supuesto, Kendall no es el tipo de persona que se deshace de sus amigos. Siempre está ahí para ellos no importa lo que pase. Logan sabe que tiene el apoyo de Kendall y espera que los demás lo apoyan también. Él y Tori aman a sus amigos y se odiarian el perderlos. Por otra parte, es probable que sólo esté siendo paranoico. Él tiene una tendencia a hacer eso a veces.

"Gracias". Logan dice en voz baja.

"Realmente apreciamos eso". Tori dice, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Logan.

* * *

Que tal les parecio, en el siguiente capitulo continuara donde este termino, y habran otras reacciones sobre el embarazo de Tori :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo :D


	8. Aceptando el hecho de ser madre

"OK, dejenme ver si entiendo!La hermosa chica candente y el Nerd van a ser padres?" Rex pregunta.

Tori gime en silencio. Sabía que Rex iba a decir algo asi. Tiene un comentario grosero y desagradable para casi todo. Desde que está embarazada, ella sólo puede imaginar qué tipo de cosas estúpidas le van a decir. Ya lo imagino comentando sobre su peso y sus otros síntomas del embarazo. En serio, Tori sabe que Rex no tiene miedo de llamar gorda a una mujer embarazada. Ella lo hara pedazos si lo hace, pero ella sabe que él lo hara, de todos modos. Ella temía de los comentarios que va a estar recibiendo de todo el mundo. Rex hablara de su grasa, el público la llamaran una puta, y los medios de comunicación la llamaran un mal ejemplo. Ella odia imaginar a la gente diciendo esas cosas, pero ella sabe que va a pasar.

"Hey, yo no soy un nerd!" Logan replica.

"Sí que lo eres." Tori dice, frotando su espalda. "Pero eres un nerd muy lindo."

Ella esta bromeando! Él no es realmente tan friki como había pensado en un principio. Antes de que ella lo conociera, leyó artículos sobre él y vio las entrevistas. Él si parecía un poco nerd, entonces lo conocío en persona y fue realmente genial. Ahora él es su marido y ella esta completamente enamorada de él. Su sonrisa, su risa, sus hoyuelos, todo. Ella adora a ese chico y ella sabe que él va a ser un gran papá. Ella espera que los dos seran muy buenos padres.

"Está bien, voy a buscar la calceta con mantequilla, y luego vamos a cazar Mercedes". Ryleigh dice, caminando hacia la cocina.

Todo el mundo mira como se quita uno de sus calcetines, procediendo a abrir la nevera. Coge unas pocas barras de mantequilla, retira el papel de aluminio, y se cierra la nevera. Balancea el calcetín alrededor antes de caminar hacia el grupo. Ella mira a James por un momento antes de golpearlo con el calcetín.

"¡Ay!" James le grita, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso." Ryleigh dice antes de caminar hacia la puerta trasera.

"¡Oye! pero te juro que si dolio" James reclamo, todavía frotándose la cabeza.

"Está bien, tengo mi equipaje!" Trina dice alegremente mientras camina en la villa. Ella frunce el ceño cuando ella los mira, notando cómo están actuando todos de una manera muy extraña. "¿Qué está pasando?

"Estoy embarazada". Tori dice con cuidado. Trina parece sorprendida mientras mira a su hermana.

"¿En serio?" Ella susurra. Tori asiente con la cabeza, de pie cerca de Logan. Ella espera a que Trina diga algo rapido. En una situación como esta, parece que Trina entenderia. Ella puede ser muy superficial a veces, pero no es una completa idiota. Ella puede ser seria y cuidadosa cuando tiene que serlo. Ella seguramente va a ser más cuidadoso ahora que su hermana está embarazada.

De repente, Trina chilla y corre hacia Tori, echándole los brazos alrededor de su hermana.

"Voy a ser una tía! Oh, Dios mío, yo puedo comprarle ropa linda y vamos a decorar la habitación, poner fotos de su tía preferida por todas las paredes! Va a ser impresionante!" Ella alardeaba.

"Hey!" Ryleigh interrumpe. "Yo Voy a ser la tía favorita del niño."

"Uh, no!" Jade replica. Yo soy mas fria que ustedes! El chico obviamente me preferira."

"No, Solo le ocacionaras pesadillas al pobre bebe." Ryleigh responde.

Tori Gira los ojos cuando sus amigos discuten, caminando hacia el dormitorio. Ella tiene que salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pongan realmente locas. Por ejemplo, cuando Jade y Ryleigh comienzan sus discusiones podrían romper cuellos. Ryleigh y Jade nunca se han llevado muy bien, a pesar de ser compañeros y amigos de las mismas personas. En realidad es un poco extraño. Se refieren a los demás todo el tiempo, así que Tori pensó que ahora que sus amigos lo sabian, resultaria más fácil tratar con los demás. Lamentablemente, no es así. Cuando la banda estaba grabando "Make it in America", ellas dos comenzaron a discutir sobre quién debería recibir más solos en la canción. Tren de carga tuvo que intervenir y hacer que se callaran.

Tori Se sento en la cama y encendio la radio, agarrando su revista Tigre Pop.

**("Make It In America" Sonando en la radio)**

Una vez finalizada la canción, el DJ empieza a hablar de la próxima gira de la banda y sobre que Andre va a conseguir un single como solista en el segundo álbum del grupo. Sí, él tiene partes solistas en el primer álbum, pero ahora va a tener un solo de lleno con sólo su voz en el próximo álbum. Él está emocionado y Tori esta realmente feliz por él. Él es super talentoso y totalmente se merece esto. Incluso visitó Pop Idol (Reality show) el mes pasado y los productores dijeron que uno de los concursantes está interesada en cantar a dúo con Andre.

De repente Tori se encuentra a sí misma escribiendo Mercedes Griffin en algún sitio web de buscadores. Mercedes no es una actriz o cantante, pero ella es muy famosa por su papá. Es, básicamente, famosa por no hacer nada. No es que ella tenga algo realmente consumado en el mundo de las celebridades. Ella es rica y hermosa. La gente como Hilary Duff, Drake Bell y otras celebridades no sólo han sido muy populares en el cine, la televisión y la música, pero también por hacer obras de caridad. La única persona que Mercedes se preocupa por ayudar es a ella misma. Tori se las arreglo para realizar una campaña de caridad para animales sin hogar incluso se las arregló para convencer a Jade para ayudarlos. Jade talvez no vaya a admitir esto ella misma, pero es secretamente una fanática de los lindos animalitos. Tori sabe a ciencia cierta que Jade tiene un lado suave que Ella se niega a mostrar.

**Mercedes Griffin va a tener su propio Realityshow?**

**La atribulada hija de Arthur Griffin fue detenido en abril después de tirar de un arma en su ex novio, el cantante de Big Time Rush, Logan Mitchell, y su novia entonces (ahora esposa), protagonista del elenco de Victorious y cantante Tori Vega. Hace sólo un par de días, la heredera fue liberada por la buena conducta que ha presentado. De acuerdo con su página de Scuttlebutter, está lista para seguir su vida detrás en pista. ¿Podría un reality show ser ese primer paso? El espectáculo presuntamente seguira a Mercedes y su vida después de la cárcel mientras se recupera de la experiencia. Los aficionados obtendran una mirada al interior de su recuperación.**

**"Ella se siente que la apertura al publico sera el primer paso." Una fuente dijo.**

Tori no se molesta en leer más. Un reality show? ¡No! Así no! Lo último que Tori quiere ver cuando se enciende la TV es un monstruo loco de cabellera rubia hablando de sus llamados "problemas". Ella no necesita estar en la televisión. Ella no tiene que estar en la cárcel pero si en un hospital mental. Ella necesita ayuda seria y ventilar sus problemas en la televisión no va a hacer nada por ella. Ella necesita ayuda profesional seria y de verdad.

Ella no entiende a la gente a veces. Actúan como ... tontos todo el tiempo, en realidad solo les interesa ver a una supuesta celebridad, supera la rehabilitación, o La cárcel o el hospital psiquiátrico, y luego sólo tienen que ponerla en la televisión. Además, no todo el mundo se preocupa por encender la TV y ver a Mercedes pretender que ella ha cambiado. Tori no cree que Mercedes haya cambiado realmente. Ella es una mentirosa compulsiva y siempre lo sera!

Pero Ella tiene que mirar otras cosas, por lo que los tipos de bebés fue lo sieguiente que anoto en el cuadro de búsqueda. Ella encuentra un montón de fotografías de adorables bebés. Awww, son tan lindos! Y ella va a tener uno propio. Ya sabes, mirando a estos pequeños un poco la hace sentir un poco más emocionado por el bebé. Ella no puede decir que no está preocupada por la respuesta que ella y Logan conseguirán, pero los padres probablemente deberian ser mas grandes. Aun asi Se sentirá maravilloso el sostener al bebé en sus brazos, sabiendo que es su bebé.

Ella va e inicia sesión en su cuenta para ver lo que ha estado sucediendo con los estudiantes, el personal y los graduados en Hollywood Arts. Se puede ver que a Sikowitz lo echaron de una tienda de conveniencia ... otra vez. Oh, Sikowitz. Sinjin ha publicado acerca de mudarse a su dormitorio en una escuela de cine. Decidió que quiere estar involucrado en la producción de películas de Hollywood, por lo que se aplica a una escuela de cine local en el centro del último año. Él pudo haber sido un bicho raro, pero sí puede hacer un montón de cosas interesantes para las obras de teatro en Hollywood Arts. No es normal, pero él tiene sus propios talentos.

"Hey, ¿qué estás mirando?" Logan le pregunta desde la puerta.

"Sólo cosas". Tori dice mientras Logan se sienta a su lado.

Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abraza fuertemente antes de meterse en su regazo. Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro y suspira mientras se toca el estómago. Logan pone su mano sobre la suya, sonriendo feliz. Este es su bebé. Es su hijo o hija y de nadie más. Este embarazo fue un shock enorme, pero los bebés son una bendición. Como dijo Logan, ningún bebé es un error.

"Tori, ¿Como te pondrias si te dijera que mi hermano intentó afeitar a princesa?" Pregunta Cat.

"Trató de afeitar mi perro?" Tori dice con incredulidad. Princesa es un adorable cachorro Pomeranian que Mama Knight, Kendall, y Katie le dieron a Logan y Tori cuando se mudaron a su casa.

"Pero no lo hizo!" Cat dice rápidamente. "Yo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo! Ella todavía tiene toda su piel!"

"Sera mejor!" Tori murmura.

"Cat, tus familiares probablemente deberían mantenerse alejados de los animales". Logan le advierte, la diversión en su voz.

"Él ya está Betado en el refugio de animales." Cat les dice. "La gente que trabaja allí ... Le dijeron a mi mamá y a mi lo mismo, pero él no me escucha."

"¿No estaba en el hospital mental?" Tori le pregunta.

"Él estaba, pero ya salió".- Comento Cat

"Bueno, pues él tiene que regresar".-contesto Logan

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mercedes se encuentra en su propia villa Y da vueltas por la habitación. Ella, obviamente, no tiene a Logan o Tori engañados, haciéndoles creer que ella ha cambiado, pero ella no necesita de ellos. Ya sea que le crean o no, no se lo esperaran, cuando por fin consiga su venganza. Tori Vega esta arruinado sus posibilidades de estar con Logan y ahora ella está embarazada, entonces ella tuvo el descaro de llamar a la policía para Mercedes. Así no es como esto vaya realmente a funcionar. Mercedes va a hacer que Tori Vega pague por quitarle a Logan. Es hora de que Mercedes tome el control de la situación. Tori se salio con la suya la última vez, pero es hora de que alguien se haga cargo. Y la mejor parte es que nadie sospeche nada. Aparte de Logan y Tori, su familia, sus amigos y la policía cree que ella ha cambiado.

Ella desearia tener una copia de seguridad, pero no puede ponerse en contacto con Sara, Melanie, y Kiana porque han estado evitándola desde ese día. Así que tienes que hacer esto sola. Ella no tiene un plan todavía, pero se le ocurrirá algo. Por lo que ella sabe, esto es Hawai ... Ella está aquí sólo por un poco de relajación. Ella va a relajarse y ver si se puede conseguir a Logan y el lado bueno de Tori. Pero el viaje se acerca y que será la oportunidad perfecta para que ella consiga su venganza. Gustavo piensa que esta gira va a llevar victorious a nuevas alturas, pero ¿sabes qué? No va a ir como él piensa. Mercedes no puede saber lo que va a hacer todavía, pero va a ser bueno. Va a ser muy bueno.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL DEL AUTOR:** Bueno que les esta pareciendo la historia, ya llegamos a las 100 visitas bueno, talvez no sea mucho, pero es muy bueno para mi jaja

No se ustedes pero en mi opinon, odio a mercedes aja pero bueno envienme sus reviews

Espero poder actualizar pronto :D


	9. Acostumbrandose a esto

"Logan, ¿dónde está tu mujer?" Jade pregunta, comiendo una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

"Ella está fuera en la piscina." Logan dice lentamente.

"¿Crees que las palomitas de maiz la haran sentir mal?"

"Sí". Logan dice extrañamente. "Hay ciertos de olores, como el de las palomitas de maíz, que harian que se sientiera horrible".

"Está bien." Jade dice antes de salir de la piscina.

Logan estaba rogándole que dejara a Tori sola, pero ella no le hizo caso. No es que como que ella le esté haciendo algun daño grave a la chica. Pero a ella le encanta hacer sentir mal a Tori. Ahora que está embarazada, Jade puede pensar en tantas maneras diferentes para molestarla. Por ejemplo, averiguar lo que ella odia oler y llevarlos a su alrededor tan a menudo como sea posible. También puede utilizar los antojos a su favor. Cada vez que Tori comience a quejarse de lo hambrienta que esta, Jade puede traer algo de comida y se negaria a darle cualquier otro alimento. Ah, esto va a ser divertido, pero solo para Jade. Ella sabe que algunas personas podrían decir que es mala por su problema con una chica a la embarazada, pero ella no puede resistirse.

"Ugh, Jade, puedes alejar eso de mi espalada." Tori se queja, indignada por el olor.

En vez de escuchar, Jade sonríe maliciosamente y se sienta en la silla de jardín al lado de ella, agarrando un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Tori casi inmediatamente salta y corre hacia la villa, mientras Jade sonrie para sí misma. ¿Estaría mal que ella se riera muy alto en este momento? Ella realmente quiere hacerlo! Es demasiado divertido meterse con Tori, sobre todo ahora que está embarazada. Ella está literalmente imaginando todas las maneras de molestar a la chica. Tan malo como esto pueda sonar, Jade West va a tener un montón de diversión para la próxima... Bueno, ella estara a dos meses de embarazo en un par de semanas más, por lo que Jade tiene un poco más de siete meses para disfrutar del ifierno de Tori.

"Genial, acabas de hacer que Tori vomitara". Beck le dice. "Y Ni siquiera lo hizo en el baño. Robbie está limpiando el desorden en estos momentos."

"Ella me hace querer vomitar siempre." Jade responde. "Espero que esté disfrutando de mi recuperación".

Cuando Beck giro los ojos y se aleja, Jade sólo sonríe con orgullo. Beck es tan Molesto. Siempre está tratando de decirle que sus planes son "Malos" o "Perversos", pero está todavía molesto. Ella no es una persona muy amable que digamos, pero ella es capaz de amar. Y ella está enamorada de Beck Oliver. Ellos han estado viviendo juntos desde la graduación y los dos están disfrutando su compañia mutua. Sus padres no estaban demasiado locos por ella, pero salieron adelante con ella de todos modos. Les gusta vivir juntos. Llegan a pasar más tiempo juntos y eso es exactamente lo que querían. Ellos han estado juntos desde hace tres años, por lo que eran totalmente hermoso.

"¿No podias hacerlo en el baño?" James Pregunto.

"¡Cállate!"-Grito Tori con desesperación

"Agh, mujer! ¿Por qué me gritas?"-Replico James

"Porque no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo no decida cuando vaciar mi estomago!" Tori Grito. Jade Estalló de una incontrolable risa, rápidamente se detuvo antes de que se levantara y caminara de vuelta a la villa, notando inmediatamente a Logan con las manos en la cabeza y la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Tori. Ella sonríe cuando ve a Logan mirando a James, quien torpemente miraba a su amigo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Ella les pregunta burlonamente.

"Los cambios de humor." Logan murmura, frotándose las sienes (Osea la cabeza).

"Hermano, yo creo que ella rompió mis tímpanos." Andre se queja. "Al igual que mi abuela ... Ya sabes, después de haber perdido el juicio."

"Mi primo era normal, pero luego él se volvió loco". James dice sin razónes aparentes.

"Bien... Pues yo ire por chicles" Jade dice, caminando hacia la puerta principal.

"James, es posible que puedas pedir disculpas a Tori, trata de no cuestionar su cambio de carácter repentino". Carlos dice torpemente. "Eso podría impedirle abusar verbalmente al resto de nosotros."

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"- Pregunto James

"¡SÍ!" Los otros gritan al unísono.

James trago Saliva mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, sin saber qué decir. Ella tiene la puerta cerrada con llave y James tiene una especie de miedo de decir cualquier cosa. Ella estaba molesta realmente fue hace unos minutos y esta bastante seguro de que ella no se ha enfriado todavía. Si lo hubiera hecho, ya habría abierto la puerta. Él no sabe qué hacer, porque nunca ha estado cerca de las mujeres embarazadas. ¿Cómo se supone que podra hablar con ella cuando ella obviamente esta muy molesta? Espera ... Hey, él puede forzar la cerradura. De esta manera, puede entrar en la habitación sin tener que hablar con ella.

Así que saca un clip de papel del bolsillo y pegándolo en la cerradura. Después de jugar un rato con él un par de minutos, la puerta se abre y lo empuja, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Tori sentada en la cama con una caja de pañuelos delante de ella. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, gemidos de vez en cuando, y James incluso llega a ver como ella sopla su nariz ... en voz alta. Él se encoge de asco, pero poco a poco se cierra la puerta detrás de él. Wow, Tori debe tener algunos cambios de ánimo negativos. Apenas hace unos minutos, ella le gritaba y ahora estaba llorando.

"¿Dónde está Logan?" Ella Pregunto.

"Me dijo que me disculpara". James dice lentamente.

"¿Por qué razón?" Tori se queja, lanzando un pañuelo usado hacia james.

Su rostro tiene una expresión de disgusto mientras se deja caer el pañuelo en el suelo, caminando lentamente hacia la mujer de su mejor amigo. Parece que se ha calmado, así que tal vez no pasa nada si va a hablar con ella ahora. Por otra parte, es difícil saber exactamente qué esperar. De pronto se pondra feliz y agradable o ella podría ir a la derecha de nuevo y estar enojada. En serio, ¿es esto lo que van a estar tratando hasta que nazca el bebe?, Sin embargo sera Logan quien obtendrá lo peor de todo. Después de todo, él vive con la chica. Ella probablemente hara que Logan se pare a las tres de la mañana para ir a la tienda de conveniencia en las primeras horas de la mañana. Realmente, James tiene la sensación de que ella va a ser una de esas mujeres embarazadas lloronas y en mal estado. Él no lo espera, pero está empezando a preguntarselo.

"Bueno, parecías... cuando me ha comentado tu ... um ... vomitar." James dice torpemente.

"Eso fue justo antes de que yo me pusiera de mal humor." Tori suspira y bajar de la cama. Ella acaricia su cabeza y sale de la habitación, murmurando para sí misma. "Robbie! ¿Debia de haber limpiado todo?"

"Cat, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" Tori dice lentamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Cat le pregunta, agarrando una bolsa de Bibble en su mano. Están disfrutando de un relajante día en la playa y ella esta disfrutando de su comida favorita. Sin embargo A La gente no le agrada mucho Cat cuando come Bibble. En primera porque Siempre se niega a darle a cualquier otro. Ella trató de ofrecer algo de bibble a James pero no lo hará, porque mamá Knight no lo permitió. Al parecer, ella no necesita "dos adictos Bibble" que vivan en el apartamento. Una de ellas es suficiente para ella. Cada vez que a ella se le acaba el bibble, secretamente lo compra con el vagabundo que vive detrás del Palm Wods.

"Eso". Tori dice con cuidado, señalando la bolsa pequeña.

"Mi Bibble!" Cat dice, apretando la bolsa contra su pecho mientras ella se escapa. Ella mira en todas las direcciones, preguntándose dónde seria un buen escondite. Una bombilla de repente aparece sobre su cabeza y le mira a los chicos, que están sentados en una mesa redonda blanca. Ella salta hacia ellos, agitando.

"Hey!" James dice, tirando de ella en su regazo.

"¿Quieres un poco Bibble?" Cat le pregunta.

"Um, ¿Que no se supone que no debo comer eso?." James pregunta, tomando la bolsa de ella.

"Prueba un poco!" Aboga cat. Observa como James mira y de mala gana mete la mano en la bolsa, tomando un puñado de Bibble. Ella grita y aplaude cuando ve como se lo come, lo miraba con optimismo. Se pone una mirada sorprendida en su cara mientras mira fijamente a la bolsa.

"Esta cosa es increíble!" Él dice, agarrando otro poco de Bibble. Sí, Cat sabía que le gustaría. Desde que a Tori y sus otros amigos no quieren comer Bibble, ella lo podra disfrutar con su novio. No le importa lo que cóma! Élla piensa que es lindo cuando come. De hecho Cat, piensa que todo lo que hace es lindo. Ni siquiera se molesta por su aleatoriedad. Cat espera que nunca haga nada para molestarlo. La única vez que el se ha disgustado es cuando ella brevemente habla sobre el matrimonio (en el futuro). No se sentía cómodo hablando de eso.

"Sólo había que dárselo a él." Kendall murmura. "Mi mamá va a matarlos a los dos".

"¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme?" Réplica Cat.

"No lo sé, yo sólo estoy diciendo que-"

"Sólo estaba bromeando." Carlos interrumpe.

"Está bien!" Cat dice alegremente.

"Hola chicos!" Una voz de mujer feliz exclama.

Cat grita cuando ve a Mercedes. Se trata de dar a todos una oportunidad justa, pero Mercedes es una persona que definitivamente no le gusta. Mercedes esta Loca. No es tan mala como el hermano de Cat. Cat espera que ella haya recibidó ayuda, pero no podía volver ahí. Más importante aún, Cat espera que ella intente hacerle daño a Tori y el bebé. Ella ama a los bebés y en serio no quiere a un loco tratando de hacerle daño al bebé o su mamá. Mercedes es mejor que no se meta con ninguna de ellas, pero Tori es especialmente importante en estos momentos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Kendall dijo fríamente.

"Yo sólo quería decir hola a mis amigos!" Mercedes dice, sentandose en un asiento vacío.

"No somos amigos". Logan dice con fuerza.

"Y creo que ustedes tienen todo el derecho de estar enojados conmigo".

"En eso tienes razón!" Logan dice, listo para seguir gritandole cuando una mano toca su hombro. Kendall le mira antes de mirar a Mercedes.

"Sólo dejanos en paz". Él dice con severidad-.

Cat mira ansiosamente a James, frunciendo el ceño al ver la bolsa vacía de Bibble. Ah ... se comió todo su Bibble! Y ella no sabe dónde comprar nada aquí, así que tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese a Los Ángeles. Luego pueden comprar un poco mas con el vagabundo. Por cierto, nadie sabe de dónde saca esas cosas y nunca vamos a averiguarlo. Ellos piensan que ella lo compra en la tienda, pero no pudo encontrarlo, por lo que sólo se adquiere con el Vagabundo. Sin embargo no les dire de donde lo consigue.

"Está bien, capte la indirecta." Mercedes dice antes de ponerse de pie, dando una ola coqueta a Logan antes de marcharse.

"Sabes, tengo un poco de Bibble en mi bolsillo porque lo iba a guardar para más adelante". Dice James, sacando un poco de Bibble del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Pero Logan, te ves frustrado así que te lo voy a dar a ti."

Cat frunce el ceño para sus adentros. Ella pensó que la bolsa estaba vacía, pero James estaba ocultando el resto en el bolsillo de su pantalon. Eso es un poco ... Bueno, realmente no se puede decir que es raro. Ella no tiene espacio para hablar.

"James, Yo-" Logan empieza a decir.

"El Bibble me hace sentir mejor." Cat le dice. Logan mira el Bibble en la mano de James, a regañadientes acepta. Cuando finalmente se lo come, se pone la misma mirada de sorpresa que James tenía en su rostro cuando Cat primero compartió el bibble con él.

"Wow, esto es increíble."

"Te lo dije".

Kendall y Carlos se miran entre sí, un poco nervioso. Sin embargo Cat, James, Logan y están demasiado ocupados hablando de Bibble para notar algo.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo este noveno capitulo, ya casi llegamos a la mitad, y prometo que subire tan pronto como sea posible...

Reviws porfavor, jaja okey no, pero nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	10. De vuelta a casa

¿Que nombre deberiamos ponerle?" Tori le pregunta en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Logan.

"No lo sé". Logan dice, frotando con afecto el estómago de Tori.

Hoy fue el último día de su luna de miel antes de regresar a Los Ángeles. Deberian estar durmiendo ahora mismo, pero están teniendo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Así que sólo estan recostados en la cama, hablando de su hijo. En cuanto a la regunta de Tori, Logan no esta muy seguro. Ha pensado en un par de nombres interesantes, pero él no lo sabe. Hay un montón de nombres que serían muy lindos, pero tienen suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello. No es como que lo tienen que decidir ahora mismo. Por supuesto, es divertido pensar en cual será el nombre de su angelito. No les hariá daño comenzar a pensar en algunas ideas. Se debe hacer una lista!

"Para una chica, me gusta McKenna." Tori le dice. "McKenna Mitchell."

"Eso es muy lindo." Logan sonríe, besando su cabeza. McKenna Mitchell ... Sí, a él le gusta eso. Todo lo que necesitas es un segundo nombre, pero tambien deben pensar en un nombre si el bebe es niño. Pero McKenna es un nombre muy lindo para una muchacha. Tori, Logan, y McKenna ... Él la ama, pero también hay una posibilidad de que puedan tener un niño. Ellos necesitan un nombre de chico también.

"Oye, ¿y si es un niño?"- Pregunta Logan

"Tu escogelo."-Tori sonrie, dándole un beso.

"¿Qué tal ... Nena, soy muy malo en esto." Logan le dice.

"Bueno, a mi personalmente me gusta Brian". Tori responde.

"Brian y McKenna para los primeros nombres, pero necesitamos los segundos nombres." Logan le recuerda.

"Estaba pensando en que McKenna Lane Mitchell, sería lindo." Tori dice.-"Recuerdas a Penny Lane? La chica que nos ayudó cuando estábamos en Londres el año pasado? Bueno, creo que Lane también sería un segundo nombre lindo. McKenna Lane Mitchell y ... Carter Brian Mitchell? Yo no sé que pensar, pero me gustan esos nombres. Pero si tu tienes alguna otra idea, puedes decirmela. "

"No. A mi me gustan esos nombres también." Logan dice, besando suavemente su frente.

"Yo espero que sea una chica." Tori dice en voz baja. "Me encantaría tener una hija y comprar vestidos bonitos y aretes para ella. Cuando sea mayor, me podría pedir consejos para gustarle a los chicos y arreglaria su cabello para el baile ..."

"De seguro vaz a querer tener una chica, super femenina, ¿no es así?" Logan se ríe.

"A diferencia de que?" Tori le pide.

"Tal vez ella quiera jugar en el equipo femenino de hockey." Logan le dice.

"Nuestro bebe no va a jugar hockey." Tori le advierte. "O el fútbol o el baloncesto o algo así."

Logan resiste sonriendo porque no quiero ver otro cambio de humor. Sin embargo, se puede decir que ella va a ser una de esas madres sobreprotectoras. El chico ni siquiera ha nacido aún y ya ha decidido que él o ella no se le permitira practicar algun deporte. ¿Es posible que cambie de opinión? Si el bebé es niño o niña, Logan le encantaría llevar a él o ella a los juegos deportivos. Es Mejor no mencionar que James se rompió el tobillo en el hockey durante su primer año. Entonces tendria aún más de una razón para estar en contra de la idea de que su hijo sea un atleta.

"Tenemos que dormir." Él dice, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

"Pero no estoy cansada". Tori dice.

"Sólo trata de descansar un poco." Logan suplica.

"Bien". Tori murmura. "Pero no voy a hacer ninguna promesa."

* * *

"¿En serio? Mis pantalones vaqueros apenas me quedan." Tori se queja, de pie delante del espejo.

Ella está terriblemente hinchado y su ropa ya le queda muy apretado. Ella no le gusta, pero va a ser cada vez más grande dentro de unas semanas. Pronto su estómago será enorme y va a ser tan evidente que ella está embarazada. Ella va a tener que ir de compras cuando regresen a Los Ángeles. Dado que con los vaqueros se sentía muy incómoda, ella lleva sus pantalones de chándal morado en su lugar, junto con una blusa azul cielo y una sudadera con capucha blanca. Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y ella está usando sus gafas. Ella sólo se siente quiere vestirse comoda, no a la moda. Cuando van a ciertos eventos, tendrán que buscarle un estilo.

"Hey, te ves muy bien." Logan dice, dándole un abrazo. "Voy a llevar tu equipaje a la limusina, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Puedo por lo menos llevar mi bolso?" Tori suplica.

Logan le entrega el bolso de cuero blanco. Logan, Trina y sus amigas han decidido que no le está permitido llevar nada pesado, no es como que ella se preocupe mucho. Si llevar cosas pesadas puede afectar al bebé, ella no va a hacerlo. No se trata de poner a su hijo o hija en peligro. Ella quiere un bebé sano y feliz. Eso significa que no habrá trabajo pesado, nada de drogas o alcohol (No es como que ella lo hiciera antes), y nada de cosas riesgosas o peligrosas. Ella sólo espera que la gira estará bien. Gustavo seguramente podría hacer que el embarazo sea comodo en los conciertos para Tori. Ellos no tienen ningún trampolines ni nada, pero todavía hay algunos bailes que pueden ser demasiado arriesgado para alguien en el estado de Tori.

"Gracias, cariño." Ella dice al salir de la habitación. Hmm, ella esta un poco hambrienta. Ellos no tienen que estar en el aeropuerto hasta dentro de treinta minutos más ... ¡Oh, qué diablos! Ella deja el bolso sobre el mostrador y se acerca a la nevera, saca un cartón de helado de limon. Una vez que se ha conseguido una cuchara, se va a la sala y se sienta.

"¿Realmente necesitas comer?" Andre le pregunta.

Tori se le queda mirando, asegurándose de que el sepa lo mucho que metió la pata. Está embarazada y tiene hambre y, francamente, no le importa lo que piensen acerca de su alimentación. Si alguien tiene alguna queja, sólo puede callarse.

"Cállate". Ella murmura con la boca llena de helado.

"Andre, hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no le dicen a una chica embarazada". Ryleigh le dice. "Y esa fue una de esas cosas".

"Por favor no la molesten, Yo soy quien ira con ella en el avion." Logan les advierte antes de llevar el equipaje fuera.

"Tori, deberíamos irnos." Trina suplica, dando un paso atrás cuando Tori le da un aspecto molesto. Pero Tori hace caso, cierre el bote de helado y lo devuelve al congelador. Luego limpia la cuchara y la guarda antes de agarrar su bolso e ir tras ellos a la puerta. Ella sube al lado de Logan, tomando su peraphone de su bolso. Ella va a tomar una siesta en el avión. Durmió bien anoche, pero no fue suficiente. Ella necesita más horas de sueño. Ella está muy cansada, ¿sabes? Antes de que ella se enterara, se dio cuenta de que se sentía cansada a veces, pero sus síntomas aparecen de manera más perceptible ahora. Está cansada, hambrienta, con mal humor, y con náuseas. ¿Es esto lo que los próximos siete meses van a ser?

"Yeih! Las nuevas botas Fazzini ya están a la venta!" Trina dice alegremente.

"Sí, como lo que realmente importa". James dice, mirando a su propio teléfono. "Hey, usted puede hacer sus pedidos a Bibblerey de Marvin!"

"Cat, no me digas que lo hiciste una adicto de esa cosa". Se queja de Jade.

"No. .." Dice Cat, torpemente.

"Y a Logan también le gusta." James sonríe, mirando a Logan.

Tori mira a los tres adolescentes aparentemente Bibbleadictos. Ella recuerda cuando se encontraron con Mason Thornesmith (El encargado de los Platinum Music Awards) y les ofreció algo de Bibble. Por alguna razón, Cat estaba terriblemente adicta a esa cosa asi que sus padres la esposaron a un hombre que contrataron para mantenerla alejada del Bibble. Ellos sólo tienen que llamar a Oliver de nuevo y pedirle que les ayude con los chicos. Ya sabes, esposar a todos ellos juntos. Espera... No, tendrían que contratar a un tipo diferente. Oliver tambien tiene una adicción al Bibble y Cat le hizo recaer. Así se hace, Cat.

Pero a Tori le gustan demasiado el bibble. Decidió dejarlo solo después de haber visto lo que hizo cat. Sin embargo, ahora que está embarazada, tiene una excusa para comer lo que quiera. Tal vez no estaría de más si pedimos algo de Bibble? Y no sólo algún bolso pequeño tampoco. Está hablando de una enorme bolsa de Bibble llevar a todas partes con ella. A quién le importa si los paparazzi obtienen unas fotos? Muy pronto, van a saber que está embarazada de todos modos. No es que no se sabe por qué está comiendo mucho.

"Tori, ¿quieres un poco de Bibble?" James pregunta lentamente.

"Um, pidan una bolsa grande para mi." Tori dice torpemente.

James marca el número de teléfono de la Bibblerey y cuando alguien responde a la llamada, ordena tres bolsas grandes. Luego explica que ellos han estado de vacaciones y van a abordar el avión pronto, así que él va a retronar su fin esta tarde.

"Voy a tomar una siesta." Tori dice en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Logan.

Ahora tienen otros treinta minutos antes de llegar a Los Ángeles. Logan y Tori están sentados juntos, Tori está durmiendo, y sus dedos están entrelazados. Logan no puede esperar hasta llegar a casa, ya que, tan divertido como lo han tenido, están listos para dormir en su propia y comoda cama. Además, es necesario programar la primera cita prenatal patra el médico para Tori pronto. Si hay algo que no sabe, es que el Doctor Hollywood está fuera de la cuestión. Ese hombre tiene algunos métodos de tratamiento bastante extraños. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer a una chica embarazada? Él es un hombre perfectamente agradable, pero no tiene por qué estar cuidando de Tori. Ella necesita un doctor que ... Bueno, en realidad sepa lo que están haciendo.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Trina dice en voz alta.

"¡NO!" Los otros pasajeros responden, obviamente irritados por ella. Logan suspira y apoya su cabeza contra Tori, de vez en cuando besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se ve adorable cuando está durmiendo. Él desearia una foto de tori, pero él no podía agarrar su bolsa de deporte del compartimiento superior sin despertar a Tori. Y Tiene miedo de que si lo hace, ella pueda tener otro cambio de humor y le empiece a gritar a Logan y a los otros pasajeros. Entonces, al final de las noticias y la verdad es que tenemos un problema.

Ugh, odia vuelos largos. Se está poniendo muy cansado de estar sentado en un escaño. Él quiere estar de vuelta en su propia casa, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo lo que quiere en estos momentos. Además, fue un poco la esperanza de que podía navegar por Internet y, posiblemente, encontrar un regalo para Tori. Ya sabes, como un regalo de bebé. Tal vez un equipo lindo o algo así. Además, tienen que descansar un poco más. Se planea ir mañana a la casa del señor y la señora Vega y anunciar el embarazo de Tori. Hablando de padres de Tori, se siente mal que ella está tan estresada con todo el asunto. Ella todavía está preocupado de que sus padres vayan a estar enojados con ella. Sin embargo, son muy buena gente, así que tal vez reaccionen mejor de lo que ella piensa.

Él se queja cuando escucha un fuerte chasquido de cámara detrás de él. Se da la vuelta y mira a James y a Cat, que están en el medio tomando una foto juntos. James saca la capucha de su chaqueta azul sobre su cabeza y desliza sus gafas de sol negras teñidas en adelante, dando la señal de la paz cuando Cat toma una foto de él. Para mantenerlo sonriente, gato pone caras graciosas. Eso le hace reír y Cat es capaz de conseguir un buen tiro. Logan puede ver la imagen en su cámara digital y es una buena foto de su amigo.

"Sabes, he visto un episodio de Bob Esponja, donde Bob donde se rompe su caja de risas". Tren de carga les dice. Ambos dejar de reír, y lo miran.

"Porque él se rió demasiado?" Jade le pregunta. "Espero que sí, porque no puedo soportar la risa molesta de este par."

"En realidad, fue un día y una noche sin reír, así que estoy asumiendo que él debería haber reído más". Tren de carga responde. "Entonces Calamardo le dijo a bob que lo habia engañado acerca de estar enfermo y se empezo a reir, lo que hizo que rompiera su caja de risas, luego se ríen de Bob Esponja cuando regresó. Después de eso, la caja de Calamardo dejó de funcionar. Resulta que el suyo fue subutilizado, por lo que tiene parte de Bob Esponja".

"Ugh, fantástico." Jade dice sarcásticamente.

"Lo que sea." Logan murmura, volviendo a su alrededor. "Estoy tomando una siesta durante los próximos treinta minutos. Nadie me despierte!"

* * *

Lo se me tardo mucho perdonenme!


End file.
